pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Jetian/Manga Czerń2 i Biel2
250pxPokémon Czerń2 i Biel2250px Pokémon Czerń2 i Biel2 (Japanese: 第１１章 ブラック ・ ブラック·ブレイズ し ボルト·ホワイト The Eleventh Chapter: Blaze Black and Volt White) jest jedenastym rozdziałem mangi Pokémon Adventures i sequelem dziesiątego rozdziału, rozdziału Black and White. Ten rozdział opisuje przygody Kyouheia "Blaze'a", który zamierza zostać Mistrzem Ligi, w wyniku czego zyskuje rywala Hugh'a "Greya". Do jego podróży dołącza też młoda kobieta Mei "Volti", która chce odkryć legendy Tria Tao (lecz w rzeczywistości jest prostą złodziejką próbującą przetrwać). Obaj podróżują razem poprzez region Unova, który się zmienił przez 2 lata od czasu incydentu z Zespołem Plasma. Jednak ich przeszkodą staje się nie tylko nowy Zespół Plasma pod kierownictwem tajemniczego osobnika, ale i pewien profesor który bada siłę Pokémonów... = Lista Rozdziałów = Część 1: Pierwsza Podróż Rozdział 1: Kontra Beedrill/Niezły początek "Minęło sporo czasu, odkąd w regionie Unova doszło do starcia dwóch potężnych przeciwników: Smoka Prawdy, Reshirama... oraz Smoka Ideału, Zekroma. Już wiele wieków temu te dwa smoki rozpoczęły walkę, która prawie zdewastowała Unovę. Kiedy Reshiram i Zekrom widzieli skutki ich walk, użyli swoich mocy i zapadli w głęboki sen pod postacią dwóch kamieni: Świetlnego Kamienia i Mrocznego Kamienia. Potem, tysiąc lat póżniej smoki znów się spotkały, tym razem jako partnerzy dwóch trenerów. Po wielkiej bitwie i rozpadzie tajemniczego Zespołu Plasma, trener o imieniu N odleciał z Smokiem Ideału, przekonany że ludzie i Pokémony współżyją ze sobą w harmonii. Jednak legendy opisują też istnienie trzeciego Smoka, który był, jest i będzie "resztką" po oryginalnym Pierwszym Smoku, smoku który rozdzielił się na Reshirama i Zekroma. Ten smok obecnie spoczywa w niedostępnym dla nikogo miejscu, czekając na Bohatera, który pomoże mu "skompletować" ciało Ideałem i Prawdą..."' * Miasto Aspertia, region Unova. Promienie słońca padały na urocze miasto. Gdziekolwiek spojrzeć, widać było Pokémony i ludzi współpracujących ze sobą. Taki widok był przyjemny dla pewnego chłopca, który już za chwilę miał wyruszyć po swego pierwszego partnera do podróży. :Kochanie, czy wszystko spakowałeś? - zapytała się jego matka. :Tak, mamo. Jestem gotowy - odpowiedział jej syn. :A, weź jeszcze WideoTransmiter. - powiedziała matka. :Dobra. Wezmę - stwierdził chłopiec. WideoTransmiter był bardzo precyzyjnym urządzeniem. Dzięki niemu można się kontaktować z swoimi przyjaciółmi nawet w 3 przyjaciółmi naraz. Przedmiot ten był rozpowszechniany po całej Unovie dzięki pani prezes Agencji BW. Dla Blaze'a to było przydatne urządzenie. No, może uplasowało się na drugie miejsce, gdyż pierwszym ulubionym dla niego żywiołem była walka: lubił walki Pokémon, więc też postanowił walczyć w Lidze Unova. Blaze kochał przygody, podróże i wyzwania, ale jego największym marzeniem było zawalczyć z Black'iem - trenerem sprzed dwóch lat. Był dla Blaze'a idolem i wzorem do naśladowania. Kiedy zaczynał się pakować, postanowić wyruszyć w świat z Tepigiem. :Właśnie zszedł na dół, gdzie czekała na niego matka. Widać było, że jest trochę zmartwiona, choć to zawsze było u każdej, kiedy jej 12-letni syn właśnie wyruszał w podróż swego życia. Ale jego matka nie była podobna do innych; wręcz przeciwnie, chciała by jej syn wygrał Ligę Unovy i tytuł Mistrza. :Chwila, Kyouhei. Czy wiesz, gdzie masz iść? - zapytała się jego młodsza siostra, Yuna. :Kyouhei tylko się zaśmiał. - Oczywiście, siostrzyczko. Muszę się spotkać z przyjacielem, Hugh'iem. Wtedy obydwaj ruszymy do punktu widokowego Aspertii, gdzie czeka na nas asystentka Profesor Juniper, Bianca. Ma przy sobie 3 startery, więc ja i Hugh wybierzemy 2 z nich. Jak wrócę, pokażę ci jak silny jest Tepig, którego wybiorę. - po tym pogłaskał czuprynę Yuny, co zarumieniła się. :No cóż, pora na mnie. Narka. - powiedział Kyouhei i wyszedł z domu. Odetchnął świeżym powietrzem i ruszył w kierunku Sali Aspertii, gdzie rzekomo miał czekać Hugh. Ale kiedy przybył, to zauważył że go nie ma. :Dziwne... zwykle się nie spóźnia. A może to ja przyszłem za wcześnie? - zastanawiał się Blaze. Dla innych był po prostu znany jako Kyouhei, ale dla Hugha, swej i jego rodziny zawsze był postrzegany jako Blaze, gdyż bardzo przepadał za Ognistymi Pokémonami. Rozmyślania nagle przerwały krzyki... i brzęczenia. Kyouhei poszedł w kierunku dźwięku i zauważył że robi się coraz głośniej. A brzęczenia wcale nie były powodowane przez Sewaddle, czy Scolipedy. Wówczas widział dwie postacie. jedna z nich to był jego przyjaciel, Hugh który się wyróżniał dość sporymi, krzaczastymi włosami. Drugą osobę Kyouhei rozpoznał po wielkiej zielonej czapce; to była Bianca, ale oprócz nich też coś się zbliżało. I to coś wychowało u Kyouheia przerażenie. :Beedrille! Cały oddział Beedrilli! - powiedział z przerażeniem Kyouhei. Beedrille często zamieszkiwały gęste lasy. Potrafiły być wściekle terytorialne, a sprowokowane - potrafiły porządnie nadziać wroga swym ostrym odwłokiem i parą igieł zamiast rąk. "Co za niezły początek podróży, nie ma co ^.^()" - westchnął Kyouhei. Rozdział 2: Kontra Tepig/Wewnętrzny płomień * Kyouhei patrzył na zbliżający się rój Beedrilli, który gonił Hugh'a i Biancę. Zastanawiał się, czy uciekać czy stanąć do walki. Oczywiście, miał w swej rodzinie Stoutlanda, ale był za stary na taką siłę. Ale z drugiej strony mógł ratować swą skórę i uciec z podkulonymi nogami. W końcu kiedy Beedrille były już dość w jego zasięgu, Kyouhei wybrał ucieczkę. :O, cześć Blaze! - krzyknął Hugh do Kyouhei'a. Jego twarz była dość spocona ciągłym uciekaniem od Beedrilli. :Sądziłem, że będziesz czekał przy Sali - odpowiedział Kyouhei tym samymi emocjami. :Póżniej sobie pogadamy, a teraz wiejmy! - wrzasnęła Bianca i wtedy Kyouhei oraz Hugh zmienili zdania na prostzy sposób - uciekając. Chmara wściekłych Beedrilli zaczynała już ich kłuć swymi ostrymi kolcami. To tylko wystarczyło, by ludzie szybciej uciekali. "Chyba gorzej już być nie może" - sądził Kyouhei. Ale kiedy skończył się las, to nagle zauważył coś co było w stylu "A jednak może być gorzej". Przed nimi było spore urwisko! :Świetnie. Ślepy koniec. - westchnął Hugh. Dla niego było już jasne, że znaleźli się w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Wtedy Bianca ze strachu upuściła torbę, z której wypadł PokéBall. Kyouhei zastanowił się, czy siedzący w nim Pokémon będzie wart jego życia. Wtedy jakby instynktownie podniósł PokéBall. :Co ty robisz? - zapytała Bianca. :Chyba trzeba to rozwiązać tradycyjnym sposobem. Naprzód, Pokémonie! - odpowiedział Kyouhei i rzucił PokéBall. Kula zawirowała w powietrzu a potem w towarzystwie dźwięku, błysku światła i wirujących płomieni pojawił się Tepig, ale coś było w nim dziwnego - miał zupełnie inny kolor, niż normalnie. :"Alternatywna koloracja? Dziwne." - zastanawiał się Kyouhei, patrząc na Tepiga. Kiedy Beedrille znów zaczęły atakować, Kyouhei wiedział że to nie czas i miejsce na zastanawianie się. Tepig, użyj Żaru! - krzyknął. :Wtedy kula na ogonie Tepiga zaczęła się świecić czerwonym światłem i Tepig uwolnił obrotową spiralę małych płomyków z nosa z wielką mocą. Spirala Żaru uderzyła w kilka Beedrilli, dosłownie nokautując je. Pozostałe Beedrille zaskoczone tym natychmiast odwróciły się i zniknęły w gęstym lesie. :Doskonała robota, Tepig. - powiedział Kyouhei, patrząc z podziwem na Tepiga. Ten Pokémon był żółty, choć normalne Tepigi miały pomarańczowy kolor. Tepig spojrzał na Kyouhei'a i uśmiechnął się, przy tym puszczając trochę dymu. :Nieźle, Blaze. Dobrze sobie poradziłeś z Tepigiem. Wygląda na to, że będziecie stanowić zgrany zespół w Lidze. - powiedział Hugh. :Wielkie dzięki, Grey. - odpowiedział Kyouhei, i wówczas Hugh westchnął. Przydomek swój uzyskał dlatego, że często "widział świat w szarych barwach", co go trochę irytowało. :Wracajmy do Aspertii. Jeśli chcecie, możecie zjeść obiad u mnie. - powiedział Kyouhei. Wówczas cała trójka ruszyła z powrotem do Aspertii, choć nie byli świadomi że są obserwowani przez tajemniczą osobę. :"Hmm, niezwykły zwrot wydarzeń. Chyba trzeba to zmienić" - powiedziała tajemnicza osoba kryjąca się za drzewem. Rozdział 3: Kontra Oshawott/Pierwsza walka rywali * Kyouhei, Hugh i Bianca w spokoju zjedli posiłek u Kyouhei'a w Aspertii. Choć minęło troche czasu, cała trójka wciąż miała w głowie przygodę z Beedrillami. Zapewnie długo tego nie zapomną. Po obiedzie zrobionym przez Casey - matkę Kyouhei'a - wyszli na zewnątrz i poszli do punktu widokowego, skąd był widok na Zachodnią Unovę. :Och, ten wiatr jest bardzo spokojny. To dobra okazja, byśmy stoczyli pojedynek - powiedział Hugh. :Kyouhei się zdziwił - Pojedynek? :Oczywiście. Jak to jest tradycyjnie, dwaj trenerzy powinni walczyć swoimi partnerami-starterami. - odpowiedział Hugh z wzruszonymi ramionami. :Dobra. Skoro tego chcesz... - stwierdza Kyouhei, po czym zwrócił się do Bianci - Bianca? :Oczywiście. Proszę, wybierzcie sobie partnera - uśmiechnęła się Bianca i wyjęła z torby 3 PokéBalle. W każdym z nich siedział jeden partner dla Trenerów: Snivy, Pokémon Trawiasty Wąż; Oshawott, Pokémon Morska Wydra i Tepig, Pokémon Ognista Świnka. Kyouhei spojrzał na nie i ku zaskoczeniu widział, że Tepig się do niego uśmiechnął. To było dla niego oczywiste, że on i Tepig są sobie przeznaczeni. :Tepig, to będzie fajna przygoda. - powiedział Kyouhei i wybrał Tepiga, po czym go wypuścił na trawę. Tepig się uśmiechnął i wskoczył na ręce Kyouheia. Trener wtedy spojrzał na Hugh'a. - Hugh, a ty jakiego partnera wybrałeś? :To chyba oczywiste. Dla mnie zycie jest jak niekończący się ocean. Oshawott i ja będziemy dobrymi partnerami. - powiedział Hugh i wypuścił Oshawotta. W towarzystwie błysku i małego strumienia wody Oshawott wyskoczył na trawę i spojrzał na Tepiga. Jego wzrok raczej przypominał łobuziaka chcącego walczyć, niż słodkiego stworka, co zaniepokoiło Tepiga. A ponadto jego ciałko było w kolorze morza, niż w kolorze jasnoniebieskim. :Skoro mamy już swych partnerów, to możemy zacząć walczyć. - powiedział Hugh, ale zanim mógł wydać komendę, Bianca chciała zwrócić uwagę: - zaczekajcie! :O co znowu chodzi? - zdziwił się Kyouhei? :Zapomniałam wam to dać. - westchnęła Bianca i dała im po dwóch urządzeniach. Jedno było prostokątne z wysuwanym dodatkowym ekranem. Na nim właśnie wyświetlił się obraz Tepiga Kyouheia oraz dane na jego temat. :To jest "Ilustrowana Encyklopedia Pokémon", albo w skrócie "Pokédex". Zawiera informacje o Pokémonach, z którymi walczycie. Zawiera też dane o jego rozmiarze, wadze, nagranym odgłosem, czy też o miejscu naturalnego zamieszkania. To czysta encyklopedia będzie uzupełniać się za każdym razem, kiedy spotkacie Pokémona, a uzupełni się jeszcze bardziej, jeśli złapiecie go. - powiedziała Bianca. :Nieźle, Bianca. Nie spodziewałem się takiego przewodnika - powiedział Hugh, a potem spojrzał na drugie urządzenie. Wyglądało jak WideoTransmiter, ale w znacznie większej skali, że obejmowało od nadgarstka po łokieć. Miało też spory zestaw przycisków i holograficzny ekran pokazujący wirtualne pole walki, na którym znajdowali się właśnie Oshawott i Tepig. - Co to jest? - :To jest nowy wynalazek: wymyślony przez trenera z Sinnoh, Volknera i zaprojektowany przez Profesor Juniper. Nazywa się "Symulator informatyczny walk" albo dla lepszej wymowy "S.I.W.". Na nim są wyświetlone pełne informacje na temat waszego partnera. Są między innymi Statystyki, Punkty Życia, Wskaźnik Szczęścia, itp. Dzięki niemu można dowiedzieć się, jakie statystyki ma Pokémon i jak dopasować ataki. - powiedziała Bianca. :Ciekawe... dzięki, Bianca. - odpowiedział Kyouhei. :Dwaj trenerzy stali naprzeciw sobie, tak jak ich startery: Oshawott i Tepig. Wówczas zaczęli pojedynek. -Dalej, Tepig! Użyj Pchnięcia!- krzyknął Kyouhei. Jego Pokémon rozpędził się i uderzył mocno Oshawotta, lecz ten zdołał użyć swej muszelki jako tarczy, więc Pchnięcie nie było zbyt groźne. :Hugh spojrzał na swój SIW: -"Jedną z dwóch Zdolności Oshawotta jest Skorupa. Mój partner nie będzie otrzymywać zbyt krytycznych trafień." - przeczytał Hugh i się uśmiechnął. - Więcej do szczęścia raczej mi nie trzeba. - :Kyouhei się zdziwił. -"Nic dziwnego, że przyniósł za mało efektów. Ale Geodude kulą się toczy. Tepig, użyj Machnięcia Ogonem!" - Polecił Kyouhei. Tepig odwrócił się tyłem do Oshawotta i zaczął kręcić ogonkiem. Wodny stworek zaczynał tracić panowanie; może nie był aż tak inteligentny jak ludzie, ale miał naturę wojownika, który nie lubi być robiony w Slowpoke'a. Oczy Oshawotta nagle zapłonęły nienawiścią do przeciwnika, który prowokował go do walki, machając ogonem. W końcu nie wytrzymał i zdjął muszlę, trzymając ją w pozycji ataku . Hugh wiedział, że Oshawott zacznie tracić panowanie. :Oshawott, zwolnij no! - ostrzegł Hugh, ale było już za późno - Muszla Oshawotta nagle została spowita morską energią, która ukształtowała się na kształt ostrza, po czym Oshawott ruszył kłusem na Tepiga. Już był nie cały centymetr od Tepiga i podniósł Ostrze Muszli do ataku. :AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! - Kyouhei i Hugh odwrócili się, kiedy usłyszeli krzyk. -"Bianca, co się stało?" - zapytał Hugh. :Zniknął! Niemożliwe! Zniknęły zarówno trzeci Pokédex jak i PokéBall ze Snivy! - przeraziła się Bianca. :Że co?! - zdziwił się Kyouhei. To było dziwne, że sprzęt zniknął w czasie walki. Wtedy jego uszy wychwyciły szelest drzewa na dole. Kyouhei spojrzał i zauważył postać zeskakującą z drzewa. Nie potrafił się jej bliżej przyjrzeć, ale zauważył długie brązowe włosy tej osoby. Ktokolwiek to była, była szybka. :Powiedzmy, Hugh, że mamy remis. Tepig, powrót! - powiedział Kyouhei i przywołał Tepiga do PokéBalla, po czym zszedł - albo raczej skoczył - z punktu widokowego i zaczął pościg za złodziejem Snivy... Rozdział 4: Kontra Snivy/Złodziejka przetrwania * Och rany! Ktokolwiek jest, chyba ćwiczył w szkole dla sportowców. Stój! - Wydyszał Kyouhei. Właśnie był w trakcie ścigania osobnika, który skradł Pokédex i PokéBall ze Snivy'm, kiedy on i Hugh walczyli ze sobą. Choć wydawało się, że Kyouhei nigdy nie złapie złodzieja, to jednak osobnika zaczęły opuszczać siły. Kiedy Kyouhei zaczął się zbliżać, powoli już widział jego rysy, kiedy nagle złodziej się przewrócił. Trener musiał się wtedy zatrzymać, ale ku jego pechowi wpadł na wystający korzeń i Kyouhei też padł jak długi. : Nie mam już siły na dalsze przepychanki. Kim je... - Kyouhei właśnie podniósł głowę i miał zamiar skończyć zdanie, ale urwał się w zdaniu. Przed jego oczami leżała dziewczyna w tym samym wieku co on. Miała czarną koszulkę bez rękawów i szarą spódniczkę mini. Miała też półprzezroczyste rajstopy w kolorze szarym i trójkątny kawałek zbroi na lewym ramieniu oraz długie rękawice z wycięciami na palce, lecz w szczególności wyróżniały ją brązowe włosy spięte w dwa małe koła po jednym pasemku włosów z każdej strony. Dla Kyouheia ta dziewczyna wydawała się być inna, ale nigdy nie zapomniał tych brązowych włosów. : "Ścigałem dziewczynę? To się w głowie nie mieści." - Zastanawiał się Kyouhei. W końcu znalazł złodzieja -albo raczej "złodziejkę"- skradzionego urządzenia oraz Snivy'ego. Myślał czy ją dać Oficer Jenny, ale kiedy dotknął jej zbroi, dziewczyna przewróciła się na plecy, osłaniając coś, co wstrząsnęło Kyouhei'em - miała sporą ranę na lewej nodze i poszarpany przód koszuli na kształt pazurów. Widać też było sporą ranę na brzuchu, jakby od ataku dzikiego Pokémona. Było jasne, że mocno cierpiała. : Hmm, mimo że ukradła Snivy'ego, to jednak jest mi jej żal. - westchnął Kyouhei i zajrzał do swej torby w poszukiwaniu lekarstw i opatrunków na jej rany. W końcu znalazł bandaż na tyle długi, by opatrzyć ranną nogę i brzuch. Potem Kyouhei wypuścił Snivy z PokéBalla, by sprawdzić, czy nic się jej nie stało, ale wszystko było w porządku. W przeciwieństwie do innych z jej gatunku, Snivy była bardziej w kolorze niebiesko-zielonym. : Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest, Snivy. Jak tylko dojdzie do siebie, zwrócę cię Biance. - powiedział Kyouhei, lecz wtedy Snivy użyła Dzikich Pnączy i mocno uderzyła trenera po twarzy. -Dlaczego mi to zrobiłaś? - zapytał się Kyouhei. Wówczas spojrzenie Snivy padło na nieprzytomną dziewczynę, która leżała. Nagle potem się zbliżyła do trenerki i położyła się koło niej, co zdziwiło Kyouheia. : Kyouhei zastanawiał się, dlaczego Snivy darzy sympatią tej, która ją ukradła. Wówczas przypomniał sobie pewien incydent w Johto: mówiono tam o pewnym chłopcu, który skradł Totodile'a z laboratorium Profesora Elma. Przez okres walk z tajemniczym "Zamaskowanym" Totodile ewoluował w Croconawa, a potem w Feraligatra, a więź z złodziejem była tak silna, że nie chciał go zostawić. W końcu wyszło, że Profesor Elm puścił tą kradzież w niepamięć. : "Trochę mi to przypomina. Teraz widzę, że Snivy lubi niezależność... podobnie jak ta dziewczyna. Może powinienem jej wybaczyć i powiedzieć innym, że ona..." - zastanowił się trener, ale nie mógł dokończyć swych myśli, bo wtedy dziewczyna się poruszyła. W końcu otworzyła swe oczy i wyszeptała "Co się stało?". : Spokojnie, jesteś już bezpieczna - odpowiedział Kyouhei, chociaż nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi w postaci nagłego ruchu. : Co robisz? Proszę, ja nie mogłam... - krzyknęła złodziejka, ale wtedy poczuła duży ból w miejscu rany, przez co musiała trochę zwolnić. Zauważyła, że jej miejsca rany zostały opatrzone. - Na twoim miejscu raczej zachowałbym spokój. Dopiero co cię złożyłem do całości. - powiedział Kyouhei. : Ocaliłeś mnie. Czemu? - zapytała trenerka. : No proszę cię, zaliczyłaś glebę, a ja cię wyleczyłem. Proszę, ten sok jest z Pecha i Oran Jagód. Może to nie jest Pełne Wyleczenie, ale pomoże ci przynajmniej odzyskać trochę siły i wyzbyć się trucizny. - powiedział Kyouhei i podał dziewczynie szklankę z sokiem. Dziewczyna rzuciła na Kyouheia wzrok kogoś, kto podejrzewał go o coś, ale kiedy Snivy się do niej przytuliła to podejrzliwość zniknęła. : W końcu trenerka przedstawiła się jako Mei, choć bardziej się jej podobało przydomek "Volti". Wyjaśniła Kyouhei'owi, iż jest sierotą, gdyż nie pamiętała swoich rodziców. Musiała radzić sobie sama w tym świecie, więc od tego momentu zaczęła walkę o przetrwanie, nawet kradnąc rzeczy. Kiedy dowiedziała się o Lidze Pokémon, postanowiła wziąć udział, gdyż mogła wtedy zarobić na swe życie. : ...i dlatego musiałam wziąć Snivy oraz Pokédex. - dokończyła Mei. Kyouhei'owi wtedy zrobiło się przykro. : Wybacz, nie wiedziałem że miałaś takie życie. Przynajmniej jesteś cała. - odpowiedział Kyouhei. : Dzięki, Kyou. Ale co ze mną? - zapytała się trenerka. Wciąż była zmartwiona swym czynem. : Kyouhei przez chwilę oderwał się od rzeczywistego świata. Ta dziewczyna przecież ukradła cudzą własność, więc musiała być za to kara. Choć z drugiej strony musiała przetrwać, a poza tym szybko się z nią zaprzyjaźnił. Czasem Kyouhei zaskakiwał samego siebie. : Wiesz co? Widać, że Snivy bardzo się o ciebie troszczy. Jeśli chcesz, wyrusz ze mną w podróż - zaproponował Kyouhei. Mei była tak wzruszona, że jej oczy zalały się łzami. Wtedy niespodziewanie uściskała Kyouheia. - Dzięki. - : Kyouhei wówczas poczuł, że się rumieni od tego uścisku. "Czuję się dziwnie, kiedy mnie ściska jakaś dziewczyna, którą znam od kilku minut." - powiedział w myślach Kyouhei. Wtedy usłyszał czyjeś wołanie - Kyouhei! - : Trener i Mei spojrzeli za siebie i ku zdziwieniu zobaczyli Hugh'a i Biancę, którzy sapali jak zmęczony Bouffalant - w końcu też musieli biec. Kiedy spojrzeli na Kyouhei'a i trenerkę, od razu poczuli się głupio. Kyouhei wiedział, co to oznacza. -Lepiej nic nie mówcie, jasne? - : A czy ktoś coś mówił o miłości, Blaze? - zapytał Hugh i wtedy zauważył Snivy oraz Pokédex. Ale potem wzrok przeniósł na Mei. - Kim jesteś, dziewczyno? I co tu robi Snivy oraz Pokédex? - : Mei nie mogła wydusić ani słowa. Czuła się przerażona takim tonem głosu. Już miała powiedzieć, kiedy nagle wtrącił się Kyouhei - To jest Mei, lubi czytać legendy. Złodziej uciekł, ale zdołała mu odebrać Pokédex i Snivy'ego. Niestety, przed tym została ranna trucizną Pokémona, więc musiałem się nią zająć. Oprócz tego Snivy bardzo się przywiązała do Mei. : O, a sądziłem że to ona jest złodziejką. Miło mi cię poznać, jestem Hugh. A to jest Bianca - powiedział Hugh. : Cześć. - uśmiechnęła się Bianca. : No... witam. - powiedziała nieśmiało Mei. : Wiesz co, Mei? Może Snivy będzie podróżowała z tobą? Widać, że cięlubi - zasugerowałą Bianca. Mei spojrzała na Snivy'ego i uśmiechnęła się. : Zgoda. Snivy, we dwóch przeżyjemy niesamowite przygody. - powiedziała z radością Mei. Snivy też była szczęśliwa. : Wkrótce potem Kyouhei i Mei ruszyli w kierunku Trasy 1. Hugh tymczasem trenował z swoim Oshawottem, lecz jego myśli krążyły wokół tajemniczego złodzieja, który znikł. Oprócz tego w jego głowie pojawiała się też myśl o Mei, która została wyleczona przez Kyouheia. "Jak niby ranna i ciężko otruta dziewczyna zdołała zabrać skradzione rzeczy od tego osobnika? Coś tu jest nie tak..." - myślał Hugh. Rozdział 5: Kontra Purrloin/Pierwsza zdobycz * ...i jak zdobędę osiem Odznak, to wejdę do Ligi, gdzie będę walczyć z Elitarną Czwórką i Mistrzem. To marzenie każdego Trenera. - zakończył swe instrukcje Kyouhei. Mei była bardzo zainteresowana tym. : Naprawdę? Nie sądziłam, że to jest takie trudne. - powiedziała Mei. : Tak, ale pamiętaj że trzeba mieć jakieś Pokémony, jeśli się chce wygrać Ligę. Sama Snivy czy Tepig nie wystarczą, by zdobyć Odznakę. Musisz mieć jakieś dodatkowe siły, czyli więcej Pokémonów. Dobrze, że jesteśmy na Trasie 1. Tu zawsze można napotykać jakieś Pokémony - powiedział Kyouhei. : A jak się łapie? - zapytała Mei ze zdziwieniem. Kyouhei był dość skołowany tym pytaniem. : No więc... po pierwsze musisz spotkać pewnego Pokémona. - zaczął Kyouhei i wtedy na drodze pojawił się ciemny Pokémon o kocich cechach. Jego wzrok raczej nie przypominał miłego stworka, a raczej chroniącego swego terytorium. Mei aż się zachwyciła. : To Purrloin! Jaki słodki. - zarumieniła się Trenerka. Kyouhei się uśmiechnął; najwyraźniej już polubiła pierwszą zdobycz. : Jeśli chcesz go złapać, użyj ataków Snivy, aby trochę go osłabić. - powiedział Kyouhei i podrzucił Mei parę PokéBalli, po czym dokończył - Jak Purrloin się zmęczy, użyj PokéBalla, by złapać. : Dobrze. Snivy, naprzód! - rzuciła Mei i wypuściła Snivy. Była gotowa na każdą komendę Mei. Purrloin ruszyła do ataku, najpierw z błyskiem w szponach, a potem z błyskotliwym ciosem pazurami w Snivy. Kyouhei sprawdził S.I.W.'a. : Najpierw wykonał Szlif Szponów, by podwyższyć Atak, a potem zaatakował Drapaniem. To tłumaczy silny cios. - powiedział Kyouhei. : Snivy, dzikie pnącza. - poleciła Mei. Snivy wtedy uwolniła spomiędzy dwa ciemnozielone pnącza, po czym uderzyła nimi Purrloin, zadawając mu solidny atak. : Dobra robota, Snivy - podekscytowała się Mei. Snivy też była dumna z siebie, lecz Purrloin szybko się pozbierał. Wtedy uniósł jedną łapkę do pyszczka i spojrzał słodko na Snivy. : Zwabienie? Snivy, przygotuj się! - ostrzegła Mei, Snivy wtedy ochroniła się swoimi pnączami. Kiedy Purrloin wyprowadził atak, serduszka zaczęły krążyć wokół Snivy, po czym uderzyły w nią, tworząc chmurę kurzu. Jak kurz opadł, Snivy wyglądała tak samo, lecz patrzyła na Purrloin z taką słodkością, że Purrloin zaczął się czuć niepewnie. : Zwabienie działa tylko na przeciwników o przeciwnej płci. Ale Purrloin jest mocno osłabiony. Naprzód PokéBall! - krzyknęła Mei i rzuciła PokéBall w stronę Purrloin. Kiedy się zderzył z stworkiem, automatycznie zamknął Purrloina w środku. PokéBall trochę się zatrząsł, minęło kilka minut... i zatrzymał się. Mei wprost była zdumiona. Podniosła swoją zdobycz. : Nie do wiary... właśnie złapałam Purrloina! : Brawo, Mei. Widać, że dobrze rozegrałaś bitwę, mimo że Snivy była dość oszołomiona Zwabieniem. - powiedział Kyouhei, po czym spojrzał na Snivy. Była raczej zadowolona z walki. : Sprawdźmy, co ma nasz Purrloin. - powiedziała Mei i zajrzyła do Pokédexa. Wyświetliła się informacja: "Purrloin, Przebiegły Pokémon. Potrafi mylić wrogów poprzez słodki urok. Jeśli to nie zadziała, używa ostrych pazurów lub ucieka." -Widać, że Purrloin jest bardzo słodki. Wyjdź, Purrloin- powiedziała Mei i wypuściła Purrloina. Snivy podszedła do niej i przywitała się, na co Purrloin odpowiedziała liźnięciem języczkiem po jej pyszczku, co dla Snivy było to dosyć dziwne. Mei była zaskoczona i potem sprawdziła resztę informacji. Wtedy zza drzewa wyszła kobieta w mundurze policjantki, przez co Mei była zakłopotana, lecz Kyouhei uspokoił ją. : Spokojnie, to Oficer Jenny. O co chodzi? - zapytał Kyouhei. : Ostatnio doszło do pewnych kradzieży. Pewien Pokémon... - wtedy Oficer spojrzała na Purrloina, a raczej nie miała zadowolonej miny. - To ona! Już miała wziąść Purrloin, kiedy Mei trzasnęła dłońmi i przytuliła przerażonego Pokémona. - Co ten Purrloin zrobił? : Ten Purrloin jest bardzo podstępnym łobuziakiem w Miasteczku Floccesy. Kiedy spojrzy na kosztowną rzecz, robi słodkie miny, by potem niezauważalnie skraść. Ostatnio skradła nawet kilka owoców. - powiedziała Oficer. : Rozumiem, ale ten Purrloin nie jest już dzikim Pokémonem. Został złapany przez Mei. - wytłumaczył się Kyouhei. Oficer w końcu zrozumiała sytuację. Purrloin wówczas zaprowadził do dużego drzewa, gdzie gromadził swe skarby: owoce, Jagody, nawet różne kosztowne rzeczy. Po małej rozmowie i oddaniu wszystkich rzeczy właścicielom, Kyouhei i Mei wraz z Oficer Jenny odpoczęli na ławce Miasteczka Floccesy. Purrloin spał na kolanach Mei. : To chyba wszystko. Dzięki za załatwienie sprawy, dzieciaki - powiedziała Oficer, po czym Mei zapytała. - Ee, pani oficer? Wie, że to nie najlepsza pora, ale zastanawia mnie, dlaczego mówi pani, że to "ta" Purrloin. : Jak to, nie wiecie? To jest samica. - powiedziała Oficer Jenny. Mei i Kyouhei wyglądali, jakby poraził ich prąd. : Samica? Ale.. no... jak to? Przecież moja Snivy też jest samicą, a Zwabienie nie działa na tą samą płeć. - wykrztusiła Mei. Wciąż była zaskoczona tą wiadomością. : To jest bardzo wyjątkowa Purrloin. Posiada zdolność "Słodki Urok", a w jej przypadku Zwabienie potrafi oszołomić każdego Pokémona, niezależnie od płci - wyjaśniła Oficer. : Kyouhei był do reszty zaskoczony, co Mei. Czyżby prawa natury zaczęły się stawiać na odwrót? : No proszę. Witaj w drużynie, Neko-neko. - powiedziała słodko Mei do Purrloin, na co ona odpowiedziała miękkim mruczeniem, po czym bardziej się przytuliła do Mei. Snivy wyglądała na zaskoczoną. : Snivy, ty też jesteś słodka. Może... Ivy? - zasugerował Kyouhei. Tepig skinął głową, że podziela tą perspektywę nadania Snivy imienia. Snivy nie musiała dłużej czekać - wskoczyła na ławkę i pnączami też się przytuliła do Mei. : "Wiesz co, Mei? Wygląda na to, że mamy dwie adoratorki" - szepnął Kyouhei do Mei. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się, a kiedy spojrzała na Snivy i Purrloin, rumieniec bardziej się pokazał na jej twarzy. : Świat jest chyba pełen tajemnic - powiedziała Mei z uśmiechem w ustach. To było całkiem przyjemne uczucie, do czasu, kiedy Oficer nagle zerwała się z ławki, krzycząc "To on!". : Kyouhei spojrzał na oficer. - Co "on"? Kto? : Spójrz na wschód, młody człowieku. - powiedziała Jenny i Mei i Kyouhei spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku. Zbliżała się tajemnicza postać z dużym Pokémonem przy boku. Zachodzące słońce raczej utrudniało widzenie kolorów, ale Kyouhei miał bardzo dokładny wzrok. Postać ta była w dość białym ubraniu, a szczególnie wyróżniały go czerwono-pomarańczowe włosy, które z pierwszej perspektywy wyglądały jak "skrzydła" Volcarony. Tylko Kyouhei wiedział, że taki układ włosów należał do jednej osoby. : To Alder! - powiedział Kyouhei zaskoczony. Rozdział 6: Kontra Bouffalant/Wejście eks-Mistrza * Kyouhei i Mei patrzyli z podziwem, jak Alder szedł z Bouffalantem przez miasto. Za każdym razem kiedy mijał ludzi, ci witali go bardzo gorąco. Widać było że był u tutejszych bardzo szanowany. Co więcej, Alder był jednym z mieszkańców Miasteczka Floccesy. : Kto to jest? - zapytała Kyouhei'a Mei zaciekawiona. : To jest Alder, mistrz regionu Unova. - powiedział Kyouhei. - To bardzo znany Trener z szanowaną reputacją, choć ma się wrażenie że woli być samotnikiem. Niegdyś miał partnera, który zmarł kilka lat temu z powodu choroby. To właśnie sprawiło, że Alder zmienił swój sposób patrzenia na świat. : Widzę... musi to chyba przeżywać... - westchnęła Mei. Współczuła Alderowi. : Ale nigdy nie utracił pasji do walki. - dodał Kyouhei. - Dla niego każda walka to walka o doświadczenie. Dzięki temu pokonywał przeciwników jeszcze zanim zdążyli przywołać jakiegoś Pokémona. : ...? - Mei była zdziwiona, przez co Kyouhei pokręcił głową ze zażenowania. - Ale nie tak "naprawdę" pokonywał przeciwników. Po prostu jego Bouffalant jest tak silny i wytrzymały, że przeciwnicy zaczynali odczuwać silną presję. "To" jest właśnie pokonywanie wroga jeszcze przed walką. : I to właśnie jest główną zaletą Trenera i Pokémona. Wspólny trening - odpowiedział czyiś głos. : Tak, racja... - Kyouhei przerwał się na pół zdania, gdyż uświadomił sobie iż rozpoznał ten głos. Spojrzał i zauważył, że Alder się na nich patrzył. : Alder? Co.. słyszał nas pan? - zdziwiła się Mei. Była zaskoczona, że Alder ich usłyszał. : Oczywiście. Widzę, że jesteście początkującymi Trenerami. - powiedział Alder. : Prawda. Nazywam się Kyouhei Blaze, a to Mei Volti. - odpowiedział z przekonaniem Kyouhei. : Witam. Cieszę się, że was widzę, Kyouze. - powiedział z uśmieszkiem Alder. : Kyouhei poczuł się zdziwiony ksywką "Kyouze". - "Kyouze"? : Wybacz, mam nawyk do takich sztuczek. - zaśmiał się mistrz. - To co, chcesz walczyć ze mną? : W-walczyć? - zdziwił się Kyouhei. Nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi, ale ta walka byłaby świetnym treningiem przed walką w Aspertii. - Zgoda, walczmy! : Kilka minut póżniej Kyouhei i Alder stanęli naprzeciw siebie na drodze przez miasto. Wszyscy mieszkańcy patrzyli na to z wielką satysfakcją. Mei siedziała na drewnianym płocie, patrząc na pole bitwy. Skoro Alder jest Mistrzem Ligi, to na pewno pokonałby Kyouheia w parę sekund, ale z drugiej strony miała nadzieję, że jej przyjaciel da radę gdyż miała pasję do walki we krwi. : Dobra. Tepig, spełnij swą powinność! - powiedział Kyouhei i wypuścił Tepiga do walki. Pokémon trenera wypuścił chmurę dymu z nozdrzy, gotowy do walki. Alder pozostawał bez jakiejkolwiek drobinki zadziwienia na inny kolorację Tepiga, po czym rzucił PokéBall w górę. - Bouffalant, naprzód! : Bouffalant stanął na polu i patrzył na Tepiga, a potem wypuścił powietrze z nozdrzy, że piasek poleciał na wszystkie strony. Kyouhei zaczynał czuć presję. : "Wygląda na to, że się przeliczyłem z tą decyzją. Już czuję, jak mnie paraliżuje wzrokiem. I to jest dla mnie energią, która mnie napełnia!" - pomyślał trener. - Tepig, użyj Pchnięcia! : Tepig ruszył z pełną mocą i mocno zaatakował Bouffalanta. Choć to wyglądało na bardzo silny ruch, to na Bouffalancie nie zrobiło to żadnego wrażenia. Przeciwnik tylko się uśmiechnął. : Takie tanie ruchy nic nie zrobią. Bouffalant, czas na Żelazną Głowę. - rozkazał Alder. Bouffalant ruszył na Tepiga, i uderzył go z siłą dziesięciu Geodude'ów. Kyouhei sprawdził SIW i zauważył, że poziom zdrowia Tepiga spadł o 25 procent. : To była Zemsta, ruch który ma podwójną moc, kiedy użytkownik zostanie zaatakowany przed użyciem. Dodatkowo, afro Bouffalanta może zadziałać jako żywa tarcza, przez co Bouffalant nie traci za dużo energii. - powiedział Kyouhei. Wiedział, że Bouffalant miał Domenę Ataku, więc raczej kolejne Pchnięcie nie zadziała, a ponadto może znowu użyć Zemsty. Ale Kyouhei miał w doświadczeniach, iż ten Pokémon miał też mało Spec. Obrony. Kiedy spojrzał na Tepiga, zauważył że otoczyła go pomarańczowa poświata. : To... Pożar! Zdolność, który aktywuje się kiedy Tepig straci sporo sił. To też wzmacnia siłę ataków Ognistych o 1,5 procent. - zauważył Kyouhei. - Tepig, Echo-Głos! : Tepig wciągnął powietrze i uwolnił bardzo silne pole dźwiękowe z pyszczka. Kiedy pole zderzyło się z Bouffalantem, to Pokémon stał bezczynnie na ziemi. Minęło kilka sekund i wtedy stało się coś dziwnego: Bouffalant zaśmiał się z Tepiga! : Kyouze, nigdy nie pokonasz mego Bouffalanta atakiem dźwiękowym, czy też Rykiem. Dźwiękoszczelność to silny sojusznik Bouffalanta, żaden atak związany ze dźwiękiem nie ma prawa go trafić. A nawet jeśli nie miałby tej Zdolności, to i tak by użył swego afro do absorpcji ruchu. Dla niego ten atak był jak łagodna melodyjka! - powiedział Alder. : Dobra, w takim razie... Tepig, użyj Płomiennej Szarży. - rozkazał Kyouhei. Tepig wtedy otoczył się płonącą pokrywą i ruszył na Bouffalanta. : Bouffalant, czas na Głowę Szarży. - rzucił Alder. Bouffalant naprężył mięśnie i ruszył do szarży. Kiedy biegł z większą prędkością, całe jego afro został otoczone żelazną osłoną. Jak Tepig i Bouffalant zderzyli się, impas zderzenia wywołał wybuch tak silny, że Mei niemal spadła z płotu. Kiedy kurz opadł, Bouffalant stał niewzruszony, a Tepig leżał na ziemi, znokautowany. : Kyouhei pobiegł do Tepiga, który mocno oberwał z powodu impasu. Na szczęście nic mu się nie stało poważnego. - Chyba nie doceniłem siły Bouffalanta. - westchnął Kyouhei. : Mam nadzieję, że Tepig szybko wróci do zdrowia. - powiedział Alder. - Ta walka miał nauczyć, że ważna jest strategia. Nie można "tak sobie" atakować. Należy wiedzieć, że bez przemyślanej strategii przegrasz bitwę jeszcze zanim ją rozpoczniesz. : A czy pan niegdyś przegrał z powodu braku? - zapytała się Mei. : Tak, kilka razy. Ale to były niewielkie walki jak na byłego Mistrza Unovy. - westchnął Alder z przekonaniem. Kyouhei wyglądał na zmieszanego. : "Byłego Mistrza"? To już pan nie jest mistrzem ligi? - zdziwił się trener. : Tak. Właściwie to Liga Pokémon zaproponowała mi miejsce Mistrza niż poprzez walkę. Po tych dwóch latach postanowiłem zmienić swoje życie, więc abdykowałem z posady. Obecnie jestem samotnym, aczkolwiek wciąż szanowanym trenerem Pokémon. Jeśli chodzi obecnego mistrza Ligi, to Iris z Opelucid przyjęła tytuł. - powiedział Alder. : Rany, tego to nie przewidziałem - powiedział Kyouhei z cichym westchnieniem. : Ale mam nadzieję, że wyciągnąłeś wnioski z naszej walki. Właściwie, to mam dla was pewną sprawę. - stwierdził były Mistrz. : Jaką sprawę? - zapytała się Mei. : Na północny wschód leży Ranczo Floccesy. Słynie z posiadania rzadkich stworków. Jednakże ostatnio doszło do zaginięcia Herdiera jednego z właścicieli Rancza. Po tym co dziś widziałem podczas naszej walki stwierdziłem, iż możesz z twoją dziewczyną pójść na Ranczo i rozwiązać ten problem. A przy okazji złapać jakiegoś dobrego partnera. - zasugerował Alder. Mei się zarumieniła na słowa "z twoją dziewczyną". : W porządku, zbadamy tę sprawę. - zgodził się Kyouhei. *Opis części I: "Minęły dwa lata od czasu starcia Reshirama i Zekroma. Nowy trener o imieniu Kyouhei rozpoczyna podróż Pokémon od ucieczki przed Beedrillami, poprzez pierwszą walkę z rywalem, aż do zaprzyjaźnienia z złodziejską trenerką o imieniu Mei. Obydwaj trenerzy ruszają w podróż pełną przygód i wyzwań, choć nie są świadomi że na Unovę zeszło nowe niebezpieczeństwo...". *'Kyouhei': ** Tepig ♂, Poziom: 13, Zdolność: Pożar, natura: odważna, cecha: Lubi walczyć *'Mei': ** Snivy a.k.a. Ivy ♀, Poziom: 14, Zdolność: Odwrotność, natura: Wyciszona, cecha: Często zamyślona ** Purrloin a.k.a. Neko-neko ♀, Poziom: 17, Zdolność: Słodki Urok, natura: Figlarna, cecha: Lubi relaks Część 2: Próba Sił Rozdział 7: Kontra Herdier/Sprawa zaginięcia * Kyouhei i Mei wstali następnego poranka w Miasteczku Floccesy. Musieli dziś ruszyć na Ranczo Floccesy, gdzie mieli porozmawiać z właścicielem Rancza w sprawie zaginięcia Herdiera. Pogoda raczej im sprzyjała, ale na wszelki wypadek wzięli płaszcze w razie deszczu. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, oniemieli z wrażenia: tutejsze ranczo było niesamowicie piękne, Mareepy leżały, skąpane w blasku słońca, a stadko Pidove'ów odpoczywało w cieniu drzew. : To miejsce jest idealne na złapanie idealnego partnera do zespołu. -powiedziała Mei z uśmiechem. Kyouhei odwzajemnił to, lecz potem jego chłodna maska poważności znów opadła na twarz. : Racja, Mei. Ale nie zapominaj, że jesteśmy tu w pilnej sprawie. Musimy rozwiązać sprawę zaginionego Pokémona tutejszego właściciela. Jak go znajdziemy, wtedy zaczniemy coś łapać, dobra? - powiedział trener. : W porządku, Kyouhei. Ale wiesz, skoro Herdier zaginął, pomyślałam że złapiemy jakiegoś Pokémona, by mógł posłużyć za zwiadowcę. - powiedziała Mei. : Może masz rację. Ranczo słynie z tego, że można tu złapać każdego. O, to oni. - stwierdził Kyouhei, po czym pokazał ręką w stronę dwóch ludzi. To byli właśnie właściciele Rancza Floccesy: Hodowcy Pokémonów, Colin i Asley. Obok tej drugiej stał Herdier z uniesionymi uszami. Mei postanowiła go sprawdzić w Pokédexie. "Herdier, Pokémon Lojalny Pies i ewolucyjna forma Lillipupa. Jego ciemnoniebieskie futro potrafi osłabiać ataki przeciwnika niczym zbroja. Bardzo lojalny swemu Trenerowi" - przeczytała Mei. : Dzień dobry, jestem Kyouhei, a to Mei. Alder nas wysłał, byśmy załatwili sprawę z zaginięciem Herdiera. Czy wiecie może kiedy, jak i gdzie doszło do zaginięcia? - powiedział Kyouhei. : Nasze Herdiery są tutaj strażnikami rancza, strzegą go by nikt niepowołany tu wtargł. Ale podczas ostatniej warty wczoraj popołudniu nasz Herdy nie wrócił. Jedynie Diery był obecny. - opowiedziała Asley. Kyouhei zamyślił się. : To wiele wyjaśnia. Czy ktoś ostatnio tu był? - powiedział Kyouhei. : No nie wiem... Chyba nikt, poza Alderem. - odpowiedział Colin. : Kyouhei miał zamiar odpowiedzieć kiedy nagle coś go uderzyło w plecy. Trener z zdziwieniem odwrócił się, by ujrzeć źródło: to był Rufflet, który śmiał się do rozpuku. W przeciwieństwie do innych Ruffletów, ten miał bliznę na lewym oku i ciemnoczerwoną opaskę na swej puchatej głowie. Najwyraźniej rozśmieszyło go to, choć Kyouhei'owi nie było do śmiechu. Mimo tego, trener wiedział iż nie tylko Rufflet sprawdzi się jako zwiadowca, ale i będzie miał odpowiednika do Braviary'ego Blacka. : "Rufflet, Pokémon Orle Pisklę. Stoi on do walki z ogromnymi przeciwnikami, nie z odwagi, ale z lekkomyślności. Ale to robi, by stać się silniejszym." - odkrył Kyouhei. Postanowił go złapać, więc wywołał Tepiga na pole. - Tepig, użyj Głosu Echa! - rozkazał. Pole dźwiękowe Tepiga mocno uderzyło Ruffleta. Wyglądało to na silny atak, ale Rufflet nie wyglądał na zdziwionego. Wtedy podniósł się do lotu i uchwycił Tepiga. Nagle silnym ruchem wyrzucił go w górę, a potem szybko znalazł się nad Tepigiem. Wyciągnął swoją lewą stopę z pazurami i niczym prawdziwy drapieżnik silnie przetrzymał Tepiga, aż w końcu wbił go w ziemię. Potem Rufflet znów się roześmiał. Kyouhei spojrzał na SIW. : Ciekawe, najpierw użył Podniebnego Rzutu, by uniemożliwić atak Tepiga, a zarazem wyprowadzić atak pełnym rzutem w ziemię. Poczym wykorzystał Kruszący Pazur, by zwiększyć pęd rzutu, co wywołało jeszcze większe obrażenia. - powiedział Kyouhei. Był pod wrażeniem tego połączenia ataków. : Tepig, użyj Płomiennego Ładunku! - rozkazał. Tepig ruszył w kierunku Ruffleta w otoczeniu ognia i wówczas Rufflet nadymał się mocno, poczym też pikował w stronę Tepiga. -"Teraz użył Supermocy. Dość silny atak, osłabia porządnie atak i szybkość użytkownika". - zauważył Kyouhei. : Impas zderzenia odrzucił dwóch przeciwników. Tepigowi powoli zaczynało brakować energii, a Rufflet też ledwo stoił na nogach. Ale kiedy zauważył, iż nie miał opaski, zaczął panikować. Biegał tu i ówdzie desperacko poszukując swej zguby, co zdziwiło Kyouheia. : Chyba jest przeczulony na punkcie swej opaski. Niezły wyjątek - stwierdziła Mei, na co jej Ivy skinęła głową. : W końcu Rufflet znalazł swoją opaskę, którą założył na głowę. Jak to zrobił, z panikarza zmienił się z powrotem w rozrabiakę. Poleciał w górę, by potem gwałtownie zawrócić, pikując z niewiarygodną prędkością w Tepiga. Kyouhei rozpoznał to jako Asa Przestworzy. - Tepig, użyj Głosu Echa z bliska! - rozkazał Kyouhei. : Kiedy Rufflet znalazł bardzo blisko Tepiga, ten wypuścił silne pole dźwiękowe. Tym razem ruch był o wiele silniejszy niż ostatnio, gdyż mocno zadziałał na Ruffleta. Siła uderzenia odrzuciła przeciwnika, aż do drzewa. Rufflet zachwiał się, nie mogąc utrzymać się na nogach. Kyouhei widział w tym szansę na złapanie. : W porządku. Naprzód, PokéBall! - stwierdził Kyouhei i rzucił PokéBall. Piłka kierowała się w kierunku oszołomionego Ruffleta. Była już blisko... bardzo blisko... i wtedy coś się stało, co zaszokowało Kyouheia, Tepiga, Mei i Ivy. To się stało tak szybko, że miało się wrażenie iż nastąpił przeskok czasu. Lecz w rzeczywistości było tak, że kula niebiesko-żółtej energii zniszczyła PokéBall Kyouheia. Kyouhei i Mei odwrócili się, by znaleźć źródło tego ataku. -"Ta kula... wibrujące powietrze... to była Kula Aury?" - zastanowił się Kyouhei. Wtedy usłyszał szelest trawy, lecz to co zobaczył spowodowało zaskoczenie - na drzewie stały dwa Pokémony. Obydwaj wyglądali tak samo, tyle że drugi miał żółty kolor niż niebieski. Oprócz tego wyróżniali się przedmiotami: niebieski miał czarny szalik na szyi i czarny kapelusz z szerokim rondem, a zaś żółty osobnik miał szal w kolorze białym, a na głowie miał też biały kapelusz, tyle że był w kształcie szerokiego stożka. Dodatkowo żółty osobnik miał czuprynę na głowie. Kyouhei i Mei krzyknęli ze zdumienia. : C-c-co to jest?! - zaniemówiła Mei. : To są słynne rozrabiaki na Ranczu Floccesy: Gang Szponu. Rufflet jest jego liderem podczas gdy dwa Riolu są jego "gorylami" i obstawą, choć żółta samica bardziej lubi swego samca, niż gorąco-głowego Ruffleta. - wyjaśnił Colin ze wzruszeniem. : Dobra, rozumiem. Ale o co chodzi z tym "szponem"? O ile pamiętam, Riolu nie pazurów, a łapy. - powiedział Mei. : Każdy tu o tym mówi, ale te Riolu są bardzo wyjątkowe, jako że opanowały ruchy posługiwania się Cienistym Szponem. - odpowiedziała Asley. Kyouhei przewrócił oczami. : Tak więc nasza sprawa musi trochę poczekać. - powiedział Kyouhei z znudzeniem. Rozdział 8: Kontra Riolu/Młoda Aura * Kyouhei i Mei stanęli naprzeciw Ruffletowi i dwóm Riolu. Obaj przyszli do Rancza Floccesy, by wyjasnić sprawę zaginięcia Herdiera, ale teraz musieli się namęczyć z Ruffletem oraz dwójką Riolu. Tepig i Snivy wciąż walczyli z Riolu, ale nie mieli szans przeciwko zgranej współpracy zespołowej tego samego gatunku. : Może spróbujemy z Neko-neko? - zapytał się Kyouhei. : Neko-neko, ruszaj! - rzuciła Mei, poczym wywołała Purrloina na pole. Purrloin wysunęła szpony z łap, gotowa do walki. Żółta Riolu od razu skoczyła w górę, wtedy zaatakowała łapą otoczoną cieniem z trzema pazurami. : Neko-neko, użyj Zwabienia! - powiedziała Mei. Purrloin zamrugała okiem i wyzwoliła serduszka w stronę żółtego Riolu. Tymczasem Tepig walczył z niebieskim Riolu, choć był zmęczony walką z Ruffletem. : Tepig, Miotacz Ognia! - rozkazał Trener. Tepig wypuścił z nozdrzy strumień płomieni, który trafił w Riolu. Jednak ten nie zamierzał odpuścić i zaczął machać łapami. Kiedy to robił, przed nim tworzył się trójkąt, a jak przestał to wtedy z trójkąta wystrzelił Miotacz Ognia. Silny strumień ognia porządnie zaatakował Tepiga. Kyouhei był zszokowany. : "Naśladowca? Specjalnie dał się zaatakować, by uderzyć Tepiga jego własną bronią." - pomyślał Kyouhei. - "Rzadko widziałem Riolu, a jedyne co o nich wiem, to była zdolność do odczuwania energii innych istot, nazywana "Aurą". Dzięki niej, Riolu jest w stanie widzieć dalekie obiekty niż ktokolwiek inny, a także unikać ataków z dalekich dystansu. A skoro tak, to..." : Neko-neko, użyj Złodzieja! - rozkazała Mei. Purrloin pobiegł do żółtej Riolu, która była oszołomiona Zwabieniem, poczym ogonem uderzył w Riolu. Kiedy zrobił, Neko-neko wziął jej szal i wrócił przed Mei. Jak Riolu zauważyła że jej wróg trzymał jej szal, łzy zaczęły napływać z jej oczu. Wtedy w przypływie gniewu ruszyła na Neko-neko, i zaatakowała łapą prosto w Purrloina, wytrącając jej szal. Purrloin wstała, ale została sparaliżowana. : "Sprawiedliwe Serce. Zdolność, która podwyższa siłę Ataku, jeśli użytkownik zostaje trafiony Mrocznym ruchem." A Moc Dłoni nie tylko zadaje obrażenia, ale i paraliżuje cel. Imponujące. - powiedziała z podziwem Mei. - Ivy, użyj Tornada Liści. : Snivy wypuściła z ogona tornado świetlistych liści i zaatakowała Riolu, uderzając ją w drzewo. To zwróciło uwagę niebieskiego Riolu, który ledwo trzymał się na nogach, a to dało szansę Tepigowi. : Tepig, teraz Pchnięcie! - powiedział Kyouhei. Tepig rozpędził się i walnął Riolu, również nokautując go w drzewo. Uznał to zadobry moment do złapania. : Kyouhei, ty złap też Ruffleta i Riolu! Ja się zajmę z samicą! - krzyknęła Mei. Kyouhei skiwnął głową. : Naprzód, PokéBalle! - rzucił Kyouhei i rzucił dwa PokéBalle, podczas gdy Mei rzuciła jednym. Trzy kule jednocześnie trafiły w osłabionych przeciwników i zamknęły ich w sobie. Trochę zatrzęsły ale potem ucichły. To był dobry znak dla Kyouheia i Mei, którzy podnieśli swe Balle. : No proszę, teraz mamy po trzy Pokémony u nas. Teraz możemy zająć się Herdierem - powiedziała Mei. : Racja, Mei. Rufflet, spełnij swą powinność - powiedział Kyouhei i wypuścił Ruffleta. Pokémon wzniósł się w niebo, czekając na rozkazy. : Rufflet, użycz mi swojej mocy. Znajdź nam Herdiera, który zaginął. - powiedział trener. Rufflet poleciał w stronę wschodnią, podczas gdy kilka Pidove'ów pofrunęły na zachód i północ w celu znalezienia zaginionego Pokémona. Tymczasem obydwa Riolu wyszły z PokéBalli, chcąc też pomóc. : Rio, możesz użyć swej Aury do wyczuwania celu? - zapytała się Mei. Rio pokiwała głową, poczym zamknęła oczy i podniosła rękę. Używając swych wyostrzonych zmysłów, szukała celu siłą Aury. Wtedy Rufflet wrócił, cały spocony. : Rufflet, co się stało? - zapytał się Kyouhei. Rufflet szybko machał skrzydłami, piszcząc całym dziobem. Wówczas Riolu otworzyła oczy i pacnęła Mei w nogę, jalby chciała coś powiedzieć. Mei nie trzeba było powtarzać dwa razy. : Riolu coś wyczuła. To coś jest na wschodzie. - poinformowała Mei. Kyouhei, Mei, Asley, Colin i ich Pokémony ruszyły za Riolu przez las. Obecna wilgotność była dosyć wysoka, co dla trenerów było jak ciężkie powietrze. Kiedy wyszli z lasu, od razu zaniemówili - przed nimi stał Herdier cały w ranach, a za nim był człowiek w czarnym ubiorze. Zanim Kyouhei rozkazał Ruffletowi atakować, człowiek od razu uciekł do lasu. : Rufflet, znajdź go! - rozkazał Kyouhei. Rufflet wzbił się w powietrze i ruszył za tajemniczym osobnikiem. : Minęło już kilka godzin od czasu wysłania Ruffleta za osobnikiem. Słońce właśnie zachodziło, a stadko przefruwających Murkrowów skrzeczeniem obwieszczało koniec dnia. Ivy, Neko-neko i Rio leżały koło Mei, która ziewnęła cicho, a Riolu i Tepig stali obok Kyouheia, który próbował nie zamykać oczu. To już się dla niego dłużyło dniami. Już miał zamiar poszukać Ruffleta, kiedy nagle Rufflet wylądował na jego ramieniu. : Rufflet, znalazłeś może tego kolesia? - zapytał Kyouhei. Rufflet smętnie przewrócił oczami, co było odpowiedzią iż nie znalazł. : No to nigdy go nie znajdziemy. Dzięki, Rufflet. Odpocznij sobie - powiedział trener i odwołał go do PokéBalla. : Przynajmniej Diery się znalazł. Dziękujemy, Kyouhei i Mei. - odpowiedziała Asley. Mei skiwnęła głową, i wtedy uwagę przyciągnęło coś leżące na trawie. Podniosła to i zauważyła, że to była jakaś odznaka. Była w kolorze biało-niebieskim. Linie układały się w dość nieregularnym kształcie, ale zdążyła odczytać dwie nałożone litery "P" i "Z". : "P" i "Z"... co to znaczy? - zaciekawiła się Mei. : Nie mam pomysłu. Nic mi nie przychodzi do głowy. - odpowiedział z ziewnięciem Kyouhei. : Może kiedyś indziej to odkryjemy. Jutro walczysz w Aspertii o Odznakę. - zasugerowała Mei. : Racja. - zgodził się trener, jednak w jego głowie wciąż krążyła myśl o tajemniczym człowieku oraz o znaczeniu dwóch liter na odznace... Rozdział 9: Kontra Lillipup/Cheren, lider Aspertii * Ooo rany... To była fajna noc. Nie uważasz, Blaze? - powiedziała Mei, rozciągając się na łóżku. Kyouhei był też w swoim żywiole - w końcu dziś miał walkę z liderem Sali. : No, racja. Ale ta noc byłaby dosyć łagodna, gdybyś nie skoczyła na mnie i się do mnie nie przytuliła. Nie jestem pluszowym Buneary. - stwierdził z zmęczeniem Kyouhei. Tepig, Rufflet i Riolu pokiwali głowami; najwyraźniej i oni nie mieli dobrze w nocy. W końcu byli w Centrum Pokémon. Tu raczej było spokojnie, do czasu kiedy jakiś Mankey nie narozrabiał. Problem został rozwiązany, ale od tamtej pory Kyouhei, Mei i ich podopieczni nie mieli spokojnego snu. : Kiedy Kyouhei i Mei się już ubrali i nakarmili swoje Pokémony, od razu ruszyli do Sali Aspertii. Tam Kyouhei zamierzał wyzwać na pojedynek Lidera Sali, Cherena. Ten trener był niegdyś przyjacielem Blacka, wówczas też pasjonował się walkami i strategiami. Jego inteligencja i strategia sprowadziły go na szczyt, otrzymując tytuł Lidera Sali w Aspertii. Jak Kyouhei i Mei doszli do Sali, wtedy drzwi się rozsunęły. Wówczas wyszedł przez nie znany przyjaciel Kyouheia, Hugh. : Hej, Grey! Co tam słychać? - pozdrowił Kyouhei. Hugh spojrzał na niego swoją jak-zwykle-bez-emocji twarzą. : Mówiłem ci, byś nie mówił mi "Grey"? Może mam szary pogląd na świat, ale nazywanie mnie tak to małe przegięcie. - powiedział Hugh posępnie. : Rzeczy się nie zmieniają. Zdobyłeś Odznakę? - powiedziała Mei z odrobiną dystansu. Wciąż utrzymywała bezpieczną odległość od Hugha, jako że miał do niej podejrzenia co do incydentu na początku podróży. : Ta... Na twoim miejscu radziłbym uważać, Blaze. Cheren to Mistrz Domeny Strategii. - stwierdził Hugh, zanim opuścił towarzyszy i ruszył na wschód. Mei zdziwiła się. : Mistrz Domeny Strategii? - zapytała się Mei. Kyouhei już miał zamiar odpowiedzieć, kiedy dojrzały głos wypłynął z wnętrza sali: - Każdy trener ma swoją Domenę. Dla Hugha najważniejszy był Atak, zaś jak kierowałem się Strategią. To oczywiste. - Kyouhei odwrócił się i spojrzał. Przed drzwiami stała osoba, którą Kyouhei od razu poznał. : Cheren! Witaj. - powiedział zadowolony trener. : Cześć, Blaze. Widać, że się nie zmieniłeś. To co, gotowy na walkę? - odpowiedział Kyouhei, poczym spojrzał na Mei, potem skierował wzrok na Kyouheia. - To twoja dziewczyna? - zapytał, dając nacisk na "dziewczyna". Mei się zarumieniła aż po czubek głowy. : Co? Gdzie... Nie, to nie jest moja dziewczyna. To Mei, jest specjalistką od legend Unovy. A jeśli chodzi o walkę... to możemy zacząć, Cheren. - odpowiedział Kyouhei z odrobinką zakłopotania. : Trójka trenerów ruszyła do sali, która się mieściła na boisku za Szkołą Trenerów Aspertii, gdzie czekała na nich dziewczyna w szkolnym mundurku, która miała sędziować. Mei usiadła na ławce wraz z Ivy, Neko-neko i Rio, gotowe by dopingować Kyouheia. Kyouhei i Cheren stanęli na przeciw siebie na ogromnym boisku. - "Cheren dysponuje Normalnymi Pokémonami, Lillipupem i Patratem. Mój Riolu powinien dać radę, ale na wszelki wypadek użyję też Ruffleta, który zna technikę Supermocy. Ale wiem też, że niedocenianie przeciwnika nie kończy się dobrze" - pomyślał Kyouhei. Wtedy wiedział, kto pierwszy wejdzie do pojedynku. - Naprzód, Riolu! : Riolu pojawił się w błysku światła, gotowy do walki. Zacisnął szalik i poprawił kapelusz, chcąc udowodnić iż bierze to na poważnie. Cheren wydawał się być zadziwiony. : No proszę, widać że od razu stawiasz na siłę. Lillipup, ruszaj! - powiedział Cheren, poczym przywołał Lillipupa na pole. Pokémon wyszczerzył zęby, ale na Riolu nie zrobiło to żadnego wrażenia. Po prostu stał skupiony, nie dając się sprowokować. Kyouhei uznał to za dobry moment na rozpoczęcie walki. : Riolu, użyj Kuli Aury! - rzucił Kyouhei. Riolu stanął w pozycji ataku i zebrał w obu dłoniach kule niebieskiej energii, poczym złożył ją razem i rzucił w stronę Lillipupa. Kula zebranej energii już była coraz bliżej. Już miała go uderzyć, kiedy wokół Lillipupa pojawiła się turkusowa powłoka, która powstrzymała Kulę Aury. Cheren się uśmiechnął. : Ataki na nic nie zdziałają, jeśli wiesz jak się przed nimi ochronić. Lillipup, czas na Ryk! - powiedział Cheren. Lillipup zaświecił na sekundę żółtą poświatą, poczym wydał z siebie taki wielki ryk, że Riolu musiał zakryć uszy. Kiedy ryk przybrał na sile, Riolu niespodziewanie został wciągnięty do PokéBalla, a za niego wyszedł Tepig, kompletnie zaskoczony. Kyouhei nie mógł w to uwierzyć. : O rany... Tego się nie spodziewałem. - powiedział Kyouhei. Cheren najwyraźniej przewidział to. : Gdybyś był Alderem, nie mógłbym wyciągnąć Bouffalanta z walki. - stwierdził Cheren i odwołał Lillipupa, a potem przywołał na pole Patrata. - Patrat, użyj Złego Spojrzenia. - polecił Cheren. Patrat zamknął oczy, a potem nagle je otworzył, wystrzeliwując fioletowy promień, który otoczył Tepiga, poczym zniknął. Zanim Kyouhei zdołał coś powiedzieć, Cheren znów zadziałał o dwa kroki do przodu. - Patrat, Wodny Ogon! - Patra odwrócił się, a jego puchaty koniec ogona otoczył się wodną kulą. Wtedy Patrat raptownie się odwrócił, uderzając Wodnym Ogonem w Tepiga, posyłając go na ścianę. To wywarło na Mei i jej Pokémonach zdumiewające wrażenie. : - Najpierw Lillipup użył Ryku, by zamienić Riolu na Tepiga. Potem Cheren przełączył Lillipupa na Patrata, by uniemożliwić Tepigowi ucieczkę Złym Spojrzeniem. A na koniec użył Wodnego Ogona, który jest efektywny na ognistego Tepiga. Więc to jest ta "Domena Strategii"! Chodzi o skomplikowane ułożenie planu szybkiej walki! - zauważyła Mei. : Przyznam, że trochę mnie przypiekłeś tą strategią. Ale pociągi lubią cofać się na tych samych torach. - powiedział Kyouhei z uśmieszkiem. Cheren był zaskoczony, iż jego przeciwnik wciąż miał siłę, mimo że był o dwa ruchy do przodu przed Kyouheiem. -"Pociągi cofają się na tych samych torach? Interesujące..." - pomyślał Cheren. Kiedy spojrzał na Tepiga zauważył, że ten zaświecił się czerwonym światłem. Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z słów Kyouheia. -"Czy on nie zamierza użyć...?" - : Tepig, użyj Ryku! - rzucił Kyouhei i wtedy to Tepig wydał z siebie ogłuszający ryk, który niespodziewanie odwołał Patrata do PokéBalla. Cheren nie zdołał zareagować, kiedy nagle Lillipup wyszedł na pole bitwy. Był w kompletnym szoku. : Tepig, Łupacz Kamieni! - polecił trener. Tepig zrobił wielki skok w górę, poczym obrócił się i walnął ogonem w głowę Lillipupa. Pokémon potoczył się i upadł zemdlony na ziemię. Lillipup był niezdolny do walki. Cheren odwołał swego Lillipupa, kompletnie zaskoczony. : Proszę, proszę... a więc to było "cofanie na tych samych torach" - użycie strategii przeciwko mnie. Przyznam, że mnie zaskoczyłeś tą zmianą sytuacji. Ale twój Tepig jest już osłabiony, a mój Patrat wciąż może atakować Wodnym Ogonem. Sytuacja patowa. - stwierdził Cheren, a potem przywołał Patrata, którego ogon od razu otoczył się wodną kulą. : Racja, Tepig jest u kresu sił... ale szkoda, że zapomniałeś o jednej rzeczy, Cheren - powiedział Kyouhei z uśmiechem. : Lider wyglądał na zaniepokojonego. - A czego zapomniałem? - : Złe Spojrzenie nie działa, jeśli robisz wymianę. A twój Patrat niestety nie zna Ryku, by znów zmusić do wymiany. - odpowiedział Kyouhei, poczym odwołał Tepiga, a na jego miejsce przywołał Riolu. Raczej nie był zadowolony, że dał się odwołać siłą. : Riolu, przywitaj Patrata... Skupioną Kulą Aury! - rzucił Kyouhei. Riolu podniósł ręce do góry. W jednej zaczęła się zbierać niebieska energia, podczas gdy w drugiej zbierała się czerwona energia. Wówczas obie energie ukształtowały się w postaci kul, i wtedy Riolu szybko rzucił nimi w Patrata. W miarę jak przybierały na prędkości, coraz bardziej się zbliżały do siebie. W końcu jak się ze sobą złączyły, uformowały się w fioletową kulę energetyczną, która uderzyła w Patrata i wywołała sporą eksplozję. Impas wybuchu był tak silny, że Mei i jej Pokémony spadły z ławki, uderzeni wiatrem spowodowanym przez wybuch. : Jak się dym rozwiał, Riolu wciąż stał, lecz był zmęczony użyciem Kuli Aury i Skupionego Podmuchu, a zaś Patrat też stał, zupełnie niewzruszony. Kyouhei i Cheren patrzyli, coraz bardziej zdeterminowani, który z ich partnerów wygra. Wtedy Riolu odwrócił się plecami do Patrata i poprawił kapelusz i szalik. Minęło kilka sekund i wtedy Riolu tupnął nogą ziemię, a Patrat padł plackiem. Riolu wygrał pojedynek! : Patrat niezdolny do walki. Riolu zwycięża. Zwycięzcą całej walki zostaje Kyouhei z Miasta Aspertii! - ogłosiła dziewczyna. : Doskonale, Riolu i Tepig. Może było dość niebezpiecznie, ale udało się pokonać Strategię. - pochwalił Kyouhei swe Pokémony. Mei i jej podopieczni byli szczęśliwi z wygranej, choć Rio była bardziej szczęśliwa z wygranej Riolu, aż jej oczy zaiskrzyły. Neko-neko zaśmiała się cicho. : Gratuluję, Blaze. Nie sądziłem, że Kula Aury w połączeniu z Skupionym Podmuchem uzyska podwojoną moc. Widać muszę popracować nad strategią. Twoja Domena Ataku niespodziewanie stała Domeną Strategii i Specjalnego Ataku. Oto Odznaka Podstawy. - pogratulował Cheren, poczym studentka podarowała Kyouheiowi Odznakę. Trener się ucieszył z pierwszej oficjalnej bitwy. Tymczasem Mei nie mogła wytrzymać napięcia i instynktownie pobiegła do Kyouheia i go uściskała głęboko. Kyouhei poczuł się skołowany, a zarazem zarumienił się i poczuł głębokie uczucie bycia Mistrzem Unovy. Cheren popatrzył na nich z uśmiechem. : Możesz spróbować swoich sił w Sali w Virbank. To miasto znane z transportu handlu morskiego i kompleksu na południu. Ale też jest znane z tego, że obok niego stoi Studio PokéGwiazdy. - powiedział Lider. : Mei i Kyouhei odwrócili się, kiedy to usłyszyli. - Studio PokéGwiazdy? - Rozdział 10: Kontra Elekid & Magby/Skłócone stado * Więc to jest to sławne Studio PokéGwiazdy. Jestem w siódmym niebie! - powiedziała podekscytowana Mei. Kyouhei też był ciekawy wrażeń, ale na razie miał tylko jedną myśl. : Racja, Mei. Ale jest pewien problem. Jak... mamy... się tam... DOSTAĆ BEZ PRZEPUSTKI??!! - wybuchnął trener. Byli w Virbank, mieście znanym z tego, że często przybywały statki z towarem i że można tu było stoczyć walkę z Liderem. Ale bardziej było znane, że na terenie Virbank znajdowało się Studio PokéGwiazdy. To było genialne studio, gdzie kręcono tam nowe filmy, była genialna Droga Sław, oraz Teatr gdzie można było obejrzeć swe kreacje. To było wymarzone miejsce dla każdego Trenera i Trenerki, lecz miało pewną przeszkodę - Do studia mogli wejść tylko wykwalifikowane osoby. : No tak... Minie chyba szmat czasu, zanim tam wejdziemy. Prawda, Ivy? - powiedziała Mei do swojej Snivy. Partnerka pokręciła głową. : Tak czy owak, może rozejrzymy się po mieście? - zasugerował Kyouhei. Mei spojrzała na niego z zamyśleniem. : Ok. Warto poznać lepiej Miasto Virbank - zgodziła się trenerka. Raczej była zmartwiona, że nie weszła do Studia, ale czasem warto się przełamać. : Po tej rozmowie Kyouhei i Mei ruszyli do sklepu, by zakupić trochę prowiantu na kolejne dni. Musieli też zakupić kilka rzeczy do leczenia, jako że Mei wciąż miała ranę z trucizną. Mimo że potrafiła wciąż się poruszać, jej rany pozostawiały wiele do życzenia. : Na pewno wszystko w porządku, Mei? Może powinniśmy zostać w Virbank, dopóki nie wyzdrowiejesz? - zapytał się z zaniepokojeniem Kyouhei. Jego Tepig też okazywał niepokój. : Spokojnie, Blaze. Na pewno... - Mei nie skończyła mówić, kiedy upadła na kolana z powodu bólu ran. Ciężko oddychała. : Właśnie to widzę. Sądzę, że najlepiej będzie, jak odpoczniesz w Centrum Pokémon. Jakoś sobie poradzę w walce z tutejszym Liderem. - zasugerował Kyouhei. Kiedy dotarli do Centrum, Siostra Joy natychmiast się zajęła Mei. Wówczas Kyouhei i Tepig wyszli z budynku z zmartwionymi minami. : Jej stan jest poważny, Tepig... . Sądzę, że miną dni nim wróci do przytomności. Chodźmy do kompleksu przemysłowego Virbank. Raczej nie powinno być burzy. - powiedział Kyouhei, ale potem musiał cofnąć słowa. Nagły piorun elektryczny uderzył w drzewo, powodując jego załamanie. Na szczęście Kyouhei uskoczył, nim drzewo się na niego zwaliło. Już miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, kiedy nagle w jego stronę wystrzelił się strumień ognia. Udało mu się uniknąć kontaktu, choć i tak było gorąco. : Co się tutaj dzieje? - zapytał się Kyouhei. Choć nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi, to jednak ją otrzymał. - Jeśli sądzisz, że to coś dało, to jesteś cienki! - : Trener schował się za krzakami, skąd zobaczył źródło problemu - dwie grupy walczyły ze sobą w kompleksie przemysłowym Virbank. Jedna składała się z Elekidów, a druga była złożona z Magby. Kyouhei od razu nie spodziewał się, że o mało nie dostał Błyskawicą i Miotaczem Ognia. A jeszcze nie spodziewał się, że potrafią mówić! : G-gadające Pokémony?! No, tego się nie spodziewałem. - zaniemówił Kyouhei, poczym spojrzał na Tepiga. - Tepig, widziałeś kiedyś gadającego Elekida i Magby'ego? : Nieczęsto się spotyka kogoś, kto jest bardziej inteligentny od was. - odpowiedział jego partner. Kyouhei musiał się z tym zgodzić, ale wówczas zamarł w ruchu i lekko z ukosa znów spojrzał na Tepiga. I jego Pokémon umiał gadać? : Tepig spojrzał na Kyouheia, który był zaskoczony. - No co? Prychnięcia i chrząknięcia to nie jedyne, co potrafię. - powiedział Tepig. : No to mogę powiedzieć, że widziałem wszystko. - odpowiedział Kyouhei, poczym ruszył w stronę dwóch walczących stad. Próbował ich uspokoić, lecz znowu odpowiedzieli atakami na niego. Nie mógł ich wszystkich naraz pokonać, jako że miał obecnie Tepiga, podczas gdy Riolu i Rufflet zostali w Centrum. Miał tylko jedno wyjście. : Dobra, Tepig! Odwrót! - rzucił Kyouhei. Tepig spojrzał na partnera z niedowierzaniem. : Tylko mi nie mów, że znowu uciekamy. - zaprzeczył Tepig. : To odwrót taktyczny. Musimy lepiej zastanowić się nad sytuacją. A poza tym ta kłótnia może się rozszerzyć na całe miasto. A ja nie chcę, by Mei się coś stało. - odpowiedział trener. : Czyżbyś się w niej za... - Tepig nie zdążył zakończyć irytującego zdania, gdyż trzech Magby użyło Miotaczy Ognia, które prawie usmażyły Kyouheia. : Mniej gadania, a więcej biegania, ognio-głowy! - krzyknął Kyouhei i z podkulonym ogonem uciekł w kierunku Virbank, a Tepig za nim. Zdecydowanie nie był to dla nich udany dzień. Kiedy dotarli do Centrum Pokémon, byli już kompletnie zmęczeni. Najpierw musieli porozmawiać z Siostrą Joy o stanie Mei. Na szczęście okazało, że Mei może chodzić, ale nie za bardzo reagować. Póżniej Kyouhei porozmawiał z kilkoma osobami na temat Elekidów i Magby. Okazało się, że problemem była kłótnia Magby i Elekidów w sprawie "szpiega", który najwidoczniej był w szeregach obu stron. : A myślałam, że widziałam już wszystko. - odparła Mei, spoglądając na Ivy, Neko-Neko i Rio, którzy również patrzyli na Kyouheia. Okazało się, że i ona odkryła, iż jej partnerki też potrafiły mówić. : Ech, na to wygląda. - powiedziała Rio. - Rzadko cokolwiek mówimy, zresztą, by ukryć swoją nieśmiałość. Ale to i tak załatwione. : Rufflet spojrzał na Rio, jakby właśnie przeistoczyła się w Zubata. - "Ale to i tak załatwione". I tak mamy za dużo na głowie! : Będzie lepiej, jak wrócimy tam, gdzie są Magby i Elekidy. Znajdziemy tego ich "wtyczkę" i zakończymy robotę. - stwierdził Kyouhei. Tepig również się zgodził, choć jedynym pesymistą tutaj był tylko Riolu Kyouheia. - A jak tą wtyczkę znajdziemy? : Kyouhei musiał się zastanowić. Otwarta walka byłaby czystym szaleństwem. Z tego, co wiedział, to że Elekidy często absorbowały elektryczność, a Magby szczególnie przepadały za smogiem i dymem. Wówczas trener zdał sobie sprawę, że odkrył sposób na skłócone stada, poczym zwrócił się do Siostry Joy. : Czy w Virbank są Magnemite'y? - zapytał się Kyouhei. Rozdział 11: Kontra Magnemite/Magnetyczne problemy * Mówi się że gdy nie ma lidera, tam jego partnerzy harcują. Można by tak samo powiedzieć o panującym w Kompleksie Virbank chaosie, którego źródłem było skłócone stado Elekidów i Magby. Zaś z kolei stada miały powód do kłótni: jedno z nich, bądź obydwa miały szpiega w swych szeregach. Ze względu na panujący tam popłoch, większość trenerów woli być gdzieś indziej. Ale nie wszyscy. : Słuchaj no. My nie mamy szpiega u nas. Może to ty masz swego szpiega u siebie? - odparł jeden z Magby. Elekid zmrużył oczy z wściekłości, a jego pięść zaiskrzyła się. -Uważaj, gdzie stawiasz swój płomyk!- : Elekid uderzył Magby'ego Pięścią Gromu, lecz odczuł wtedy dekoncentrację z powodu żaru emanującego z Magby'ego - jego przeciwnik użył zdolności Żaru Ciała na nim. : Magby chciał to zakończyć, kiedy nagle w powietrzu rozległa się głośna muzyka. Było tak głośno, że zarówno Elekidy i Magby musieli zakryć uszy. Problemu jeszcze przysporzył silny trujący gaz i elektryczność o całkiem zmiennych ładunkach. Niektórzy spojrzeli na bramy kompleksu, gdzie było źródło nowego problemu: trujący gaz wydobywał się z ciała Koffinga, Pokémona Gazu, a elektryczność wywoływał Magnemite, Pokémon Magnes i nowy partner Kyouheia. Zaś Koffing należał to biało-włosej dziewczyny z dużą gitarą na dłoniach. To ona była odpowiedzialna za muzykę. : Słuchać no, kolesie! Koniec zabawy! -krzyknęła Roxie. Wówczas jej Koffing zakręcił się wokół własnej osi, wypuszczając Czysty Smog w kierunku Magby, powodując u nich konfuzjowanie. Tymczasem Kyouhei rozkazał Magnemite'owi użyć Fali Piorunów na Elekidach, unieruchamiając je. Wtedy Riolu Kyouheia zakończył to Sferą Aury, pokonując zdezorientowanych Elekidów i Magby. : Pokonanie wroga jego własną bronią. Niezły pomysł, Roxie - powiedziała Mei. Liderka się uśmiechnęła ze szczęścia, lecz potem maska gniewu opadła na jej twarz. : No dobra. Musi być sensowne wytłumaczenie tego chaosu. - powiedziała Roxie. Elekidy i Magby znów zaczęli narzucać na innych winę, co dla Mei, Kyouheia i Roxie było irytujące jak ciągłe brzęczenie Beedrilla. : Proponuję się rozdzielić i przeszukać większy obszar. Jedno jest pewne: przyczyny zawsze są blisko. - zasugerowała Mei. Kyouhei i Roxie zgodzili się, więc zostawili Elekidy i Magby i zaczęli poszukiwania. Niestety, nigdzie nic nie wskazywało na to, że "szpieg" był w kompleksie. Powoli Kyouhei zaczął się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem skłóconym stadom nie chodziło o coś innego. Miał już zawrócić, kiedy nagle usłyszał głos. - heh... kto by pomyślał, że taki obrót spraw może być na naszą korzyść? : Taa. Podczas, gdy nasze pionki walczą ze sobą, my zbieramy żniwa. - kolejny głos też wpadł do usz Kyouheia. Zaciekawiony, trener skradł się trochę bliżej, by lepiej podsłuchać i wtedy zauważył Elekida i Magby'ego, którzy byli więksi od swoich pobratymców. : To zapewne liderzy. Ale co oni tam mają? - pomyślał Kyouhei. Wtedy wpadł na interesujący pomysł. Wywołał Ruffleta na pole, by użyć jego bystrego wzroku. Jego partner spojrzał uważnie, poczym zwrócił się do Kyouheia. - Mają jedzenie, sporo jedzenia. Wystarczająco, by nakarmić całe stado. - Kyouhei spojrzał na Elekida i Magby'ego z podejrzliwością. : Tak więc to oni odpowiadają za ten chaos. Magby i Elekidy walczą ze sobą, podczas gdy ich przywódcy jedzą i bawią się w najlepsze. - przytaknął Kyouhei. Usłyszał już dosyć, by dalej to słuchać. : To co robimy? - zapytał się Tepig. Jemu też najwyraźniej nie odpowiadało takie oszustwo. Kyouhei pomyślał trochę. Wówczas wpadł na pomysł, jak ich wywabić. : Ostatnie minuty potoczyły się dosyć szybko. Kyouhei i reszta postanowili tak skierować stada Elekidów i Magby, by zauważyli swoich liderów. W końcu po kilku próbach udało się dorwać dwóch liderów, którzy byli odpowiedzialni za tą kłótnię. Oficer Jenny zapewniła mieszkańcom, że Herdiery będą strzec kompleksu. : Nie do wiary. I pomyśleć, że nigdy nam się to nie uda. - westchnęła Mei. Kyouhei też był tego samego zdania - był zmęczony ciągłym uganianiem się za Elekidem i Magby. : Skoro mamy to za sobą, to co powiesz na walkę, Kyouhei? - powiedziała Roxie. - Zgoda, Roxie. - odpowiedział Kyouhei. : Liderka Sali zaprowadziła Kyouheia i Mei do swojej sali. Kyouhei nie spodziewał się, że pole bitwy będzie w podziemiach Virbank. Więcej - nie spodziewał się głośnej muzyki granej przez "Koffingów", zespołu Roxie. Zaś sala wyglądała jak wielka hala koncertowa. Widownia była po brzegi pełna wielkich fanów walk i zespołu "Koffingów". Kyouhei i Roxie zajęli swoje miejsca na polu walki, podczas gdy Mei siedziała na widowni. Sędzią był nastolatek z czarną kurtką i okularami przeciwsłonecznymi. : Rozpoczyna się walka pomiędzy Liderką Sali Virbank i zespołu "Koffingów", Roxie, a trenerem z Aspertii, Kyouheiem. Każdy z trenerów może użyć 2 Pokémonów. Walka kończy się, kiedy wszyscy partnerzy jednej ze stron będą niezdolni do walki. Dodatkowo, tylko Kyouhei może wymieniać Pokémony. Zaczynajcie! - ogłosił sędzia. : Oto moja gwiazda. Naprzód, Koffing! - rzuciła Roxie i wywołała Koffinga na pole. Tłum już zaczynał głośno kibicować Roxie, a jej członkowie zespołu, Nicky i Billy Jo, zaczęli grać muzykę. Głośność dekoncentrowała Kyouheia. : "Koffing, czyli jego największym atutem jest Obrona. Ma też słabą Szybkość, więc Rufflet da radę. Z drugiej strony Koffing jest typem Trującym, więc muszę unikać ruchów typu Toksyny, czy Trujący Gaz. Heh, heavy-metal i trujące Pokémony. Niezłe połączenie."- zastanowił się Kyouhei. Już wiedział, kogo użyć. : Magnemite, użycz swojej mocy! - krzyknął Kyouhei i wywołał Magnemite'a do walki. Dwa magnesy po bokach Magnemite'a wirowały w szybkim tempie, gotowe uwolnić energię elektryczną w Koffinga. "Analiza: Typ trujący. Sugestia: paralizacja i likwidacja" - zabrzęczał Magnemite. - Magnemite, Fala Piorunów! - rzucił Kyouhei. Magnesy Magnemite'a zaczęły wirować szybciej i wyzwoliły ładunek elektryczny, który uwięził Koffinga w elektrycznym potrzasku. : A teraz Żyroskop! - powiedział trener. Magnesy Magnemite zaświeciły się na biało i zaczął wirować wokół własnej osi, poczym ruszył na Koffinga, uderzając go kilka razy z rzędu. : Koffing, Żyroskop! - krzyknęła Roxie. Teraz to Koffing zaczął się obracać i zadawać ciosy Magnemite'owi. Co dziwne, były o wiele silniejsze, niż Żyroskop Magnemite'a. - Zaskoczony? Koffing potrafi przyjąć na siebie uderzenia, by potem uderzyć z większą siłą. Koffing, Miotacz Ognia! - powiedziała Roxie. Koffing wtedy wystrzelił z paszczy strumień ognia, który zadał potężny cios Magnemite'owi. : Trzymaj się, Magnemite! - krzyknął Kyouhei. Wiedział, że Magnemite nie jest odporny na ogniste ataki. A Miotacz Ognia wystarczył, by osłabić partnera. Kyouhei już zaczął myśleć nad strategią, kiedy Koffing przygwoździł Magnemite'a do ziemi i zaczął świecić jaskrawym światłem. Kyouhei szybko odkrył, co Koffing zamierza zrobić. : Eksplozja! - krzyknęła Roxie. Rozdział 12: Kontra Koffing/Trucizna Walk * Eksplozja! - krzyknęła Roxie. Koffing, gromadząc w sobie zapasy energii, świecił coraz jaśniej, przygotowując się na wybuch. Kyouhei wiedział, że wybuch z bliskiego dystansu może zagrozić nawet tak twardemu Pokémonowi, jak Magnemite. Musiał działać szybko. : Magnemite, użyj Wyła... - Kyouhei ledwie wydał komendę, kiedy Koffing eksplodował, pokrywając całe pole tumanem kurzu i pyłu. Kiedy kurz opadł, Kyouhei zauważył, że zarówno Magnemite, jak i Koffing byli niezdolni do walki! : Magnemite, powrót. - powiedział trener i przywołał swego partnera do PokéBalla. Roxie zrobiła to samo z Koffingiem. Tłum krzyczały z ekscytacji. : Przyznam, że zmusiłeś mnie, bym użyła Eksplozji. Siła rażenia i moc zawsze mnie inspirowały. Ale nieważne. Whirlipede, naprzód - rzuciła Roxie i wywołała Whirlipede'a na pole. Kyouhei od razu był pewny, że właśnie Whirlipede'a Roxie wystawi do walki. : Rufflet, naprzód! - rzucił Kyouhei i wywołał na pole Ruffleta. - Rufflet, Podniebny Rzut! - Rufflet wzbił się w powietrze i błyskawicznie pikował na Whirlipede'a, który zwyczajnie czekał. - Whirlipede, Walec! - rozkazała Roxie. Whirlipede ułożył swoje czułki i ostro potoczył się na Ruffleta, wybijając go z równowagi. Kyouhei już zamierzał wydać kolejną komendę, kiedy Whirlipede obrócił się i mocniej zaatakował Ruffleta Walcem, potem jeszcze mocniej. : "Specjalnie to zrobiła. Przyzwała Whirlipede'a, gdyż Walec jest efektywny na latające typy." - pomyślał Kyouhei. - Rufflet, złap Whirlipede'a za czułki i użyj Podniebnego Rzutu! - Rufflet w ostatniej chwili złapał Whirlipede, poczym wzbił się w powietrze. Wtedy ostro skręcił i mocno rzucił pazurami Whirlipede'a w ziemię. Rufflet uśmiechnął się z swej przewagi, lecz potem się zachwiał i ciężo oddychał. Kyouhei odkrył, że popełnił błąd używając Podniebnego Rzutu. : "Trujący Punkt! Atak fizyczny spowodował zatrucie Ruffleta. Whirlipede jeszcze się trzyma, ale mój Rufflet przyjął na siebie zbyt dużo uderzeń, a teraz jeszcze został otruty." - pomyślał Kyouhei. : Whirlipede, a teraz Psycho-Szok! - rozkazała Roxie. Whirlipede zaświecił się fioletowym światłem, które się rozsypało na kilka kawałków. Wtedy oczy Whirlipede zaświeciły się, a fioletowe kawałki wystrzeliły się w stronę Ruffleta, raniąc go. Liderka uśmiechnęła się zadziornie. : Psycho-Szok to skuteczna broń na zatrute Pokémony. Zadaje dwukrotnie bolesne obrażenia. - wyjaśniła Roxie, a jej zespół poparł ją poprzez kolejny głośny kawałek muzyki. Kyouhei nie mógł się skupić na walce. : "Niech to... jeśli czegoś nie wymyślę, to przegram. Muszę się dowiedzieć, w jaki sposób Whirlipede jest taki silny..." - zastanowił się trener, poczym spojrzał na Whirlipede, który najwyraźniej prowokował Ruffleta przy akompaniemencie rocka. Wtedy Kyouhei doznał olśnienia. - "Zaraz... Whirlipede porusza się rytmem rock'n'rolla. Najwyraźniej muzyka stanowiła coś w rodzaju dopingu dla niego. A skoro tak, to i mój Rufflet musi się zsynchronizować! Hmm..." - Kyouhei wtedy zamknął oczy i próbował się skupić na synchronizacji. Z punktu przeciętnego naukowca, umysł człowieka był pełny wspomnień i różnorodnych planów. Lecz w przypadku Kyouheia, skupiony umysł był całkiem pusty, niemal jak kosmos. Wówczas w umyśle Kyouheia zabrzmiał dźwięk. Najpierw kilka, potem setki i tysiące dźwięków. Niczym posłuszne nano-iskry, dźwięki ukłądały się w odpowiedniej kolejności, powoli nabierając barwy muzyki. Wtedy umysł Kyouheia wytworzył muzykę, podobną do tej granej na flecie przez pewną dziewczynę z dalekiej wyspy. Miała ona przypominać o nadziei na jutro. : Hej, kolo! No rusz się i atakuj, chyba że chcesz oddać walkę! -krzyknęła Roxie, powoli tracąc nerwy. Kolejne sekundy wystarczyły, aby liderka w końcu się wkurzyła. - Whirlipede, użyj Walca Parowego! : Rufflet, Podniebny Rzut i Kruszący Pazur! - rzucił nagle Kyouhei. Rufflet w porę wzbił się w powietrze, unikając kontaktu z atakiem Whirlipede'a. Wtedy złapał Whirlipede'a za jego anteny i rzucił nim w sufit, poczym podleciał nad nim i wbił go mocno w ziemię, nokautując Whirlipede'a. -Whirlipede niezdolny do walki, zwycięzcą zostaje Rufflet. Wygrywa trener z Aspertii, Kyouhei! - oznajmił sędzia. Tłum na widowni szalał z ekscytacji stoczonej bitwy, podczas gdy Roxie odwołała swojego Whirlipede, poczym podeszła do Kyouheia. - Przyznam, że zadziwiłeś mnie tym podwójnym atakiem. Ale nie rozumiem jednego: Dlaczego stałeś jak słup soli? -spytała Liderka. Kyouhei się uśmiechnął. : Powinnaś podziękować swojemu zespołowi. Synchronizacja z muzyką dało dobre efekty. - wyjaśnił Kyouhei. Liderka zachichotała z nutką determinacji. - No tak, mój zespół lubi dopingować moje Pokémony. Powiedz mi... gdzie się teraz wybierasz z swoją dziewczyną? : Kyouhei się zarumienił. Mei nie była jego dziewczyną, a przyjaciółką. - Raczej nie wiem...- : Na waszym miejscu wzięłabym kurs na Castelię. To wielka metropolia, a zarazem "serce" regionu Unova. - powiedziała Nicky^^. : Castelia? Hmm... brzmi zachęcająco. - odpowiedział Kyouhei z błyskiem w oku. Sędzia podszedł do niego z odznaką Roxie. -Udało ci się pokonać Liderkę Sali w Virbank. Jako dowód zwycięstwa otrzymujesz Odznakę Toksyny.- : Wielkie dzięki. -odpowiedział trener, poczym odwołał Ruffleta i zwrócił się do Mei- Mei, chyba możemy już ruszać, co nie? : Mei zarumieniła się i pokiwała głową. Kyouhei jeszcze raz pożegnał Roxie i wraz z partnerką wyszli z sali. Już mieli zamiar udać się do portu, kiedy nagle zatrzymała ich Roxie i pewien trener z skręconymi włosami. -Zaczekajcie!- : Czy coś się stało, Roxie? - zapytał się Kyouhei. -Nic. Ten zapalony trener chciał zamienić z wami dwa słowa.- odpowiedziała Roxie. : Ooo, rany! Koleś, to była emocjonująca walka. W całej mojej karierze posłańca Studia nie widziałem tak zapalonego trenera. Mój szef chętnie was ugości w Studiu PokéGwiazdy! - powiedział trener. Mei i Kyouhei spojrzeli na siebie, poczym obydwaj krzyknęli ze zdumienia. -Szef Studia PokéGwiazdy?! - *Opis części II: "Dwaj trenerzy Pokémon, Kyouhei i Mei kontynuują swoją podróż. Tym razem będą musieli rozwiązać sprawę zaginięcia Herdiera, a ponadto staną twarzą w twarz ze złowrogą organizacją, której intencje są niejasne. Oczywiście naszym bohaterom nie będzie brakować niespodzianki w postaci Riolu i Ruffleta oraz wyzwań w obliczu sali Aspertii i Virbank". *^^- w tym rozdziale Nicky (perkusista) i Billy Jo (gitarzystka) mają zamienione imiona (Nicky jest gitarzystką, podczas gdy Billy Jo perkusistą) *'Kyouhei': ** Tepig ♂, Poziom: 18, Zdolność: Pożar, natura: Odważna, cecha: Lubi walczyć ** Rufflet ♂, Poziom: 19, Zdolność: Pośpiech, natura: Arogancka, cecha: Nie lubi przegrywać ** Riolu ♂, Poziom: 20, Zdolność: Sprawiedliwe Serce, natura: Harda, cecha: Dumny ze swej siły ** Magnemite ♂, Poziom 20, Zdolność: Krzepa, natura: Ostrożna, cecha: Nieco uparty *'Mei': ** Snivy a.k.a. Ivy ♀, Poziom: 19, Zdolność: Odwrotność, natura: Wyciszona, cecha: Często zamyślona ** Purrloin a.k.a. Neko-neko ♀, Poziom: 15, Zdolność: Słodki Urok, natura: Figlarna, cecha: Lubi relaks ** Riolu a.k.a. Rio ♀, Poziom: 20, Zdolność: Sprawiedliwe Serce, natura: Delikatna, cecha: Nieco uparta Część 3: Casteliańskie przygody Rozdział 13: Kontra BrycenMan/Studio PokéGwiazdy * Kyouhei zdobył już drugą Odznakę Ligi Unovy, ale i tak nie mogło się równać z wieścią, że szef Studia PokéGwiazdy chciał nas widzieć. Trener spojrzał na Mei i zauważył, że jej oczy zaszkliły ze szczęścia. Wyglądało na to, że kochała filmy. Ale to nie było dla Kyouheia ważne; w końcu musiał się spytać trenera, który ich prowadził do studia. : Hej, a tak właściwie... to po co twój szef chce nas widzieć? - spytał się Kyouhei. : Wiedz lub nie, ale ostatnimi czasy mamy dość niskie zaangażowanie. Raz nawet kapitan linii morkiej "Virbank-Castelia" postanowił poszukać lepszego życia w Studiu... ale film, który został puszczony na ekran od razu spadł na dno. Wówczas nasz szef zdecydował, że potrzebuje silnych i zdolnych trenerów do kręcenia filmu. Kiedy usłyszał o twoim zwycięstwie w walce o Odznakę w Virbank i w Aspertii, aż się palił, by cię zdobyć. - odpowiedział chłopak. : A więc Stu Deeoh potrzebuje trenera, który potrafi walczyć? - zdziwiła się Mei. : Tak, oczywiście. Obecnie zastanawialiśmy, kogo dać do filmu o starciu RioluMana i Brycen-Mana. - westchnął trener. : Mhm... zaraz, chwila. Mówisz, że w tym filmie występuje też Brycen? - powiedział Kyouhei z szokiem. : Oczywiście. Jesteśmy na miejscu. - odparł trener, poczym wskazał ogromny budynek. Był to sporych rozmiarów budynek otoczony wokół siebie wielką aleją, a na górze widniał napis "Studio PokéGwiazdy". Obok budynku był teatr, gdzie można było obejrzeć filmy, a po drugiej stronie było pole dla stażu i aktorów. Trener zaprowadził wówczas Mei i Kyouhei'a do głównego budynku. W holu było dużo osób, zajmujących się różnymi sprawami dotyczącymi kręcenia filmów. Na samym środku holu stał duży facet w gustownym garniturze, właśnie rozmawiał z mężczyzną o charakterystycznej masce i niebieskim warkoczem. : Szefie! Właśnie przyprowadziłem dwójkę Trenerów, o których pan prosił. - zawołał trener. Szef i mężczyzna się odwrócili i zauważyli Kyouheia i Mei. : Dzień dobry, proszę pana. Podobno szukał mnie pan. - powiedział grzecznie Kyouhei. -Tak więc, jestem Kyouhei z Aspertii. A to moja przyja... -ledwo skończył zdanie, kiedy zauważył, że Mei była zauroczona Brycenem. Od razu poczuł lekki ucisk w ramieniu. -...przyjaciółka, Mei. : Witam cię, jestem Stu Deeoh, szef tego studia - przywitał się Stu, a potem od razu przeszedł do sprawy. : ...i dlatego uznałem, że wy możecie być dobrymi postaciami do filmu. - skończył szef studia. : Czyli pan chce, żebyśmy wystąpili w filmie? - zapytała Mei. : Oczywiście. Nasz przyjaciel i aktor, Brycen, z przyjemnością wam pomoże w roli. - powiedział Stu, wskazując na Brycena. Lider Sali potem zaprowadził Kyouheia i Mei na dół na plan filmowy, choć Mei miała do niego sporo pytań. : ... więc pan jest Liderem Sali w Icirrus? Podobno tam jest zimno. - zapytała się dziewczyna. Brycen tylko westchnął. : Mogę powiedzieć, że byłem Liderem. Postanowiłem zawiesić swoje stanowisko na rzecz mojej pasji do aktorstwa. Grałem w różnych filmach. W "Wejście Beartica", "Ścieżka Beartica"... I muszę przyznać, że ta rola pasuje mi lepiej, niż kariera Lidera. - powiedział Brycen. Kyouhei był bardzo zainteresowany. : Więc teraz jest pan tylko aktorem? - zapytał się Kyouhei. : Powiem tylko, że raczej tak. Już jesteśmy. - odpowiedział Brycen i po chwili pojawili się na planie filmowym. Gdziekolwiek spojrzeć, leżały, stały i wisiały różne urządzenia do nagrywania, scenerie, wycięte postacie i tak dalej. Na planie roiło się od aktorów, scenarzystów, grafików czy reżyserów. Wtedy do Kyouheia, Mei i Brycena podszedł reżyser w czerwonym garniturze, zaintrygowany obecnością dwóch młodych trenerów. : Więc to są ci, o których mówił pan Deeoh? - zapytał się reżyser. : Tak, są odpowiedni do tej roli. - odpowiedział Brycen. Potem reżyser wyjaśnił co i jak Kyouheiowi i Mei. Mieli grać role dwóch bohaterów zwanych "Bliźniacy Riolu". Akcja się rozgrywała na jarmarku, gdzie się pojawia Brycen w przebraniu głównego wroga. Według scenariusza, Riolu-man i Riolu-girl mogli użyć tylko Riolu w walce przeciwko Pawniardowi i Vullaby. W walce mieli zwyciężyć właśnie Riolu-man i Riolu-girl. Na początku trochę im nie szło, gdyż nie za bardzo znali się na aktorstwie, ale po kilkunastu minutach udało im się w pełni zsynchronizować się z scenariuszem i ukończyć zdjęcia. Jako wdzięczność za chęć wystąpienia w filmie, Brycen zaprosił Kyouheia i Mei na mały poczęstunek, choć Mei wydawała się podkochiwać się zarówno w Kyouheiu, jak i w Brycenie. Kyouhei czuł się lekko zawstydzony, choć Brycen nie okazywał emocji. Wtedy pojawił się ten sam trener, który zaprowadził Kyouheia i Mei do studia. : Słuchajcie! Właśnie ten film został puszczony w teatrze i zebrał całkiem pozytywne recenzje. - powiedział trener. : Naprawdę? To całkiem fajne wieści. - odpowiedział Brycen. - Kyouhei, Mei! Może zostaniecie tutaj? Studio potrzebuje takich jak wy. : Cóż, naprawdę bardzo dziękujemy za wszystko, panie Brycen... - oznajmiła Mei. : ...ale wolimy bardziej podróżowanie po Unovie. - dokończył Kyouhei. - Wielkie dzięki za współpracę. : Kyouhei i Mei potem poszli do Studia, gdzie powiedzieli szefowi o decyzji. Minęło ładne pół-godziny, nim zdołali przekonać szefa, by ich puścił. Dla nich życie gwiazdy było ciekawe, choć lekko ciężkie doświadczenie. Teraz udali się na prom, który płynął w kierunku największej metropolii Unovy, Miasta Castelia. Rozdział 14: Kontra Houndoom/Plazmowe problemy * Minęło kilka godzin, odkąd Kyouhei i Mei wyruszyli z portu Virbank. W swoim życiu doświadczyli już wiele, mimo że podróżowali ze sobą od 2 tygodni: Kyouhei walczył z Cherenem i Roxie, liderami sal, oraz z Alderem, dawnym mistrzem ligi. Teraz obecnie stali w porcie najbardziej zaludnionego miasta Unovy: Miasta Castelii, gdzie znajdowała się trzecia sala. : A więc to jest Miasto Castelia. Przyznam, że to bardzo duże miejsce... - powiedziała Mei, spoglądając na drapacze chmur. : Taak... I najbardziej zaludnione - odpowiedział z nieskrywanym niepokojem Kyouhei, patrząc na tłumy ludzi. Castelia była "sercem" regionu Unova, gdyż tutaj rozwijała się turystyka, polityka i transport. A jako, że było to największe miasto w Unovie, ludzi było bardzo dużo. Kyouhei i Mei, chcąc uniknąć zgubienia się w tłumie, postanowili wejść do Centrum Pokémon, by trochę odpocząć. : Chyba powinniśmy zaczekać, aż będzie trochę mniej ludzi. -zasugerowała Mei. Kyouhei się zgodził. Zdecydowanie było poczekać do rana, i wtedy pójść do Sali Castelii. Mei już miała coś powiedzieć, kiedy do Centrum weszła grupka trenerów, niosąc ciężko ranne Pokémony. Wyglądali, jakby przeszli przez piekło. : Hej, co się stało? - zapytała się Mei. : Ten Houndoom... spotkalismy go w Kanałach, kiedy nagle nas zaatakował i mocno zranił mojego Sandslasha. -odpowiedział z westchnieniem Trener. Kyouhei poczuł się zaniepokojony. : A gdzie są te Kanały? -zapytał się Kyouhei. : ... ... ...coś tu ciemno. Ivy, mogłabyś użyć Błysku? - powiedziała Mei, zwracając się do Snivy. Partnerka skinęła głową i jej żółty kołnierz się zaświecił, oświetlając kanał. Mei i Kyouhei chodzili po casteliańskich kanałach, które najwyraźniej ciągnęły się pod całym miastem. Trenerzy już ładną godzinę mieli za sobą, choć wydawało się, że minęły co najmniej trzy. : ...może coś innego wystraszyło tych trenerów? - zasugerował Kyouhei. Mei pokręciła głową, co najwyraźniej sugerowało inne zdanie. Po jakimś czasie zaczęli czuć dziwny gorąc. : ohh... Tepig, mógłbyś obniżyć temperaturę? Normalnie można się tu udusić. - powiedział Kyouhei to Tepiga. : Ale to nie ja! Ja wcale nie wydzielam takiego gorąca. - odparł Tepig. Wówczas temperatura wzrosła i wtedy ciszę przeszył skowyt, przez co Mei dostała dreszczy i schowała się za Kyouheiem, choć i jego przeszył nagły strach. Ten skowyt był jak z piekieł. Kiedy temperatura jeszcze się podwyższyła, z cienia wówczas wyszło źródło gorąca i wycia - Pokémon Ciemności Houndoom. : To Houndoom! - krzyknęła Mei. Kyouhei też chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz wtedy Houndoom zaatakował Miotaczem Ognia, nieomal przypalając Kyouheia. : "...ten gorąc... Houndoom wydzielał gorące ciśnienie, co powoli nas osłabia... ale to nie wygląda na zwyczajne atakowanie... ktoś używa Houndooma!" - pomyślał Kyouhei, po czym zwrócił się do Tepiga. - T-tepig, użyj Łupacza Kamieni. : Tepig skinął głową i ruszył na Houndooma. Podskoczył i wtedy jego ogon zaświecił się na pomarańczowo, po czym z całej siły uderzył Houndooma w głowę. Zderzenie odrzuciło Tepiga, a Houndoom raczej nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Nagle więcej gorącego powietrza przybyło, przez co nawet woda w kanałach bulgotała. : Temperatura staje się niebezpieczna. Jeśli tutaj są toksyczne odpady, reakcja wywoła porządną eksplozję. - powiedziała Mei, ledwo trzymając się na nogach. Dla niej obecny stan nie był zbyt dobry. Kyouhei wiedział, że jeżeli nic nie zrobi, cała Castelia będzie w niebezpieczeństwie, a Mei może zginąć. Rozdział 15: Kontra Swadloon/Mistrz Robaków Rozdział 16: Kontra Lucario/Przeciw typowi Rozdział 17: Kontra Victini/Gwiazda Zwycięstwa Rozdział 18: Kontra Magneton/Siła Pokémonów *'Kyouhei': ** Tepig/Pignite ♂, Poziom: 24, Zdolność: Pożar, natura: Odważna, cecha: Lubi walczyć ** Rufflet ♂, Poziom: 19, Zdolność: Pośpiech, natura: Arogancka, cecha: Nie lubi przegrywać ** Riolu/Lucario ♂, Poziom: 27, Zdolność: Sprawiedliwe Serce, natura: Harda, cecha: Dumny ze swej siły ** Magnemite ♂, Poziom 20, Zdolność: Krzepa, natura: Ostrożna, cecha: Nieco uparty *'Mei': ** Snivy a.k.a. Ivy ♀, Poziom: 23, Zdolność: Odwrotność, natura: Wyciszona, cecha: Często zamyślona ** Purrloin a.k.a. Neko-neko ♀, Poziom: 22, Zdolność: Słodki Urok, natura: Figlarna, cecha: Lubi relaks ** Riolu a.k.a. Rio ♀, Poziom: 25, Zdolność: Sprawiedliwe Serce, natura: Delikatna, cecha: Nieco uparta *Opis części III: "Kyouhei i Mei idą do Studia PokéGwiazdy, gdzie po raz pierwszy zasmakują życia sławnej gwiazdy Unovy. Nie zabraknie im też walki z Zespołem Plasma, którzy powodują kłopoty w podziemnych ściekach Casteliańskich Kanałów i w tajemniczej wieży Ogrodów Wolności. Ich walki z przeciwnikami przybierają na sile, a dodatkowo spotykają tajemniczego Profesora Corlessa, który bada siłę Pokémonów...". Część 4: Iluzje i sztuczki Rozdział 19: Kontra Trapinch/Dusza Pustyni Rozdział 20: Kontra Emolga/Elektryczna Panienka Rozdział 21: Kontra Zebstrika I/Błysk Walki Rozdział 22: Kontra Zebstrika II/Piorun Kulisty Rozdział 23: Kontra Liepard/Zespół Plazma na drodze! Rozdział 24: Kontra Zorua/Plazma kontra... Plazma? *Opis części IV: "Mówią, że gdy piorunem się włada, to od pioruna ginie - można by tak powiedzieć o walce Kyouheia z Elesą, liderką Nimbasy. Niestety wraz Mei, Kyouhei znów wpada w wir walki z Zespołem Plasma. Ale problem staje na głowie, kiedy do walki z Zespołem Plasma włącza się... Zespół Plasma? Czy Kyouhei i Mei zdołają rozgryźć zagadkę, dlaczego są dwa Zespoły Plasma?". Część 5: Prawda i Konsekwencje Rozdział 25: Kontra Krokorok & Excadrill I/Wstrząs Driftveil Rozdział 26: Kontra Krokorok & Excadrill II/Płomień Duszy Rozdział 27: Kontra Dewott & Emboar I/Turniej Świata Rozdział 28: Kontra Dewott & Emboar II/Kto jest lepszy? Rozdział 29: Kontra Seviper & Servine I/Trucizna Przeszłości Rozdział 30: Kontra Seviper & Servine II/Kim jesteś, Volti? *Opis części V: "Więź między trenerami jest silna, ale czasem to też prowadzi do jej rozerwania. Kyouhei będzie musiał walczyć z piątym Liderem, Clayem, a także zmierzyć się w przesławnym Turnieju Świata Pokémon, gdzie zostaje wystawiony na próbę między przyjaźnią z Hughiem, a chronieniem Mei. Sprawy się komplikują, kiedy Hugh próbuje odkryć prawdę, a zaś Mei będzie zmuszona objawić swe prawdziwe oblicze, kiedy stanie do walki z źródłem jej ran - Seviperem i groźną wojowniczką Nowego Zespołu Plasma, a zarazem jej najgorszym koszmarem...". Część 6: Rozwidlenie dróg Rozdział 31: Kontra Braviary/Czysta Siła Rozdział 32: Kontra Vullaby/Gniew Węża Rozdział 33: Kontra Meloetta I/Śpiew Reliktu Rozdział 34: Kontra Meloetta II/Serpentyna Serperiora Rozdział 35: Kontra Tynamo, Eelektrik & Eelektross/Jaskinia Skał Ładujących Rozdział 36: Kontra Keldeo I/Muszkieter *Opis części VI: "Podczas gdy Nowy Zespół Plasma kontynuuje swój plan przejęcia władzy nad Unovą, nowa samotna droga Kyouheia stawia go przed wieloma problemami, jak i różnicami jakie dzielił z Mei. W wyniku sprzeczki w Driftveil, obydwaj trenerzy zaczynają podróż na własną rękę, ale i tak jeden musi poradzić sobie bez drugiego. Mei znów powraca do roboty złodziejki, lecz kiedy spotyka Pokémona Melodię, Meloettę, odkrywa część swej przeszłości. A zaś Kyouhei wpada do Jaskini Skał Ładujących, gdzie spotyka rannego, mitycznego Pokémona, Keldeo. Spotkanie legend to tylko początek odkrycia, które nauczy dwóch bohaterów ważnej rzeczy - jedno nie może istnieć bez drugiego...". Część 7: Brakujący Element Rozdział 37: Kontra Litwick/Wieża Niebiańska Rozdział 38: Kontra Skarmory/Skrzydła Stali Skyli Rozdział 39: Kontra Jellicent/W poszukiwaniu poezji Rozdział 40: Kontra Pawniard/Potyczka Mrocznej Triady Rozdział 41: Kontra Volcarona/Powrót na Piaski Reliktu Rozdział 42: Kontra Keldeo II/Legenda Świętego Miecza *Opis części VII: "Kyouhei w swojej samotnej podróży z swoimi towarzyszami staje do walki z szóstą Liderką Unovy, Skylą. Lecz tym razem pasja walki to za mało, by mógł zwyciężyć. Jego walka o szóstą Odznakę jednak nie przyniesie mu szczęścia, gdyż w Niebiańskiej Wieży odkrywa tajemnicę, która jest związana z jego dawną przyjaciółką Mei. Na szczęście lekiem na zmartwienie Kyouheia jest pomoc ze strony Keldeo, który za nim podąża. Zaś Mei podczas walki o przetrwanie przez niespodziewany zwrot okoliczności spotyka członkinię Elitarnej Czwórki, Shauntal której słowa mówią za jej czyny. Niestety trenerka stanie w obliczu zadania w postaci walki z specjalną grupą Nowego Zespołu Plasma - Mrocznej Triady oraz starcia z potężnym Pokémonem Słońca, Volcaroną. Tymczasem nad Unovą zaczynają się zbierać czarne chmury zwiastujące niechybną katastrofę, a także preludium do zachwiania równowagi Smoczego Ognia i Smoczego Pioruna...". Część 8: Los dwóch Trenerów Rozdział 43: Kontra Musharna/Płomień kontra Płomień Rozdział 44: Kontra Carracosta/Decyzja Black'a Rozdział 45: Kontra Flygon/Lacunosa Wita! Rozdział 46: Kontra Axew/Miasto Smoków Rozdział 47: Kontra Fraxure/Wejście Smoka Rozdział 48: Kontra Haxorus/Waga Meteoru *Opis części VIII: "Kyouhei podczas swojej podróży przez Górę Odwrotności spotyka silnego trenera, a zarazem jego idola - Blacka. Zaczyna z nim pojedynek, podczas którego waha się decyzją: Czy trenować pod okiem Black'a, czy zrezygnować z podróży. Naszemu bohaterowi nie zabraknie też solidnego treningu w Mieście Opelucid, a także starcia z potężnym liderem Smoków, Draydenem. To właśnie ta walka objawi istnienie tajemniczego smoka, który w jakiś sposób jest powiązany z Reshiramem i Zekromem...". Część 9: Związana Więź Rozdział 49: Kontra Cryogonal/Mróz Opelucid Rozdział 50: Kontra Cobalion, Terrakion & Virizion I/Legendarni Muszkieterowie I Rozdział 51: Kontra Cobalion, Terrakion & Virizion II/Legendarni Muszkieterowie II Rozdział 52: Kontra Yubel/Duch Demona * Kyouhei'owi zajęło sekundę, by przywrócić swoją świadomość do działania. Potem kolejną sekundę, żeby się ocknąć, a następnie kolejną, by spojrzeć, gdzie jest. Trzy sekundy wystarczyły, żeby obudził się z wypadku, którego doznał. Po tym, jak nie udało mu się złapać Cobaliona, Terrakiona i Viriziona, musiał znaleźć wyjście, i wtedy wpadł do dziury, która w nieznany sposób otwarła się przed nim. I tak się znalazł w jakimś starym korytarzu z Emboarem, Lucario, Brawiarym i Keldeo. : Zapamiętać: "Uważaj pod nogi" - powiedział Kyouhei z odrobiną sarkazmu. Mimo tego, nie było mu do śmiechu. Podczas gdy on tkwił w skalnym korytarzu, Nowy Zespół Plasma panoszył się po całej Unovie z mitycznym przedmiotem, który został odebrany Kyouhei'owi przez Mroczną Triadę. Już miał zamiar przemyśleć sytuację, kiedy Lucario wskazał coś łapą. Kiedy Kyouhei się bliżej przyjrzał, zobaczył Ninetalesa i Gengara, którzy zachowywali się tak, jakby chcieli, aby za nimi podążał. : "Hmm, Gengar i Ninetales... Znałem niegdyś legendę o nich, choć myślałem, że to tylko legenda. Według niej, zły trener złapał jeden z ogonów Ninetalesa. Wówczas ta w zemście rzuciła klątwę na niego. Pamiętam też, że Gardevoir ochroniła swojego trenera i znikła, a on stał się Gengarem, co miało na zawsze odzwierciedlać jego prawdziwe oblicze... Ale czy to prawda?" - pomyślał Kyouhei. Przywołał swoich partnerów do PokéBalli, poczym ruszył za Ninetalesem i Gengarem. : Druga, którą szedł, była dość długa, zapewne dosyć stara. Po godzinie Kyouhei zaczął myśleć, że chcą go zmylić, a potem nim delektować. A on raczej nie miał ochoty skończyć marnie. Wówczas zauważył dziwnie ułożony stos kamieni, które na swój sposób formowały kapliczkę. W środku okręgu leżał dziwnie wyglądający klejnot. Kyouhei podszedł bliżej i, mając na oku Ninetalesa i Gengara, podniósł klejnot. Miał kremowy kolor z czerwonym kółkiem w środku, a boki klejnotu były blado-szare. Tylko jedna rzecz po opisie tego przedmiotu przyszła do głowy Kyouheia. : "Oko? Klejnot przypominający oko? Co on może mieć wspólnego z Klątwą Ninetalesa?" - zastanawiał się trener. Wtedy zauważył, że przed kręgiem stało coś przypominające koło z różnymi ułożonymi liniami. Środek koła miał powierzchnię sprzężoną i w kształcie rombu. W kształcie medalionu Kyouheia. - "Niemożliwe... czyżby ja miałem coś wspólnego z Klątwą? Spróbujemy." - pomyślał Kyouhei. Zdjął z siebie swój medalion. Dostał go od pewnej osoby, która póżniej okazała się siostrą jego mamy. Kiedy się przyjrzał, zauważył, że medalion miał taki sam kształt, co "oko". Oczekiwając niespodziewanego, Kyouhei delikatnie włożył klejnot do medalionu, a potem medalion z klejnotem do koła. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, lecz potem klejnot zaczął świecić. : Co się dzieje? - zdziwił się trener. Kiedy odwrócił się, by żądać wyjaśnień, widział jak Gengar zmieniał się w czarny pył, który został wessany do klejnotu, a Ninetales zwyczajnie stała, jakby nie przejmowała się tym. Potem się odezwała. - Klątwa spełniona, a duch demona uwolniony. - Dla Kyouheia było już wystarczająco dziwnie, kiedy odwrócił się w stronę koła, które zaczęło lśnić złotym blaskiem, poczym zgasło. Woląc nie wiedzieć, co się stało, Kyouhei siłą wziął medalion, lecz nie był przygotowany na kolejną niespodziankę. : Klejnot/"Oko" zaczęło błyszczeć i wtedy z niego zaczęło coś czarno-purpurowego wychodzić. Z początku myślał, ze to Gengar, ale potem zdał sobie sprawę, że to coś gorszego. To "coś" formowało się przed Kyouheiem i było większe od niego niecałe pół metra. Kiedy cienie opadły, Kyouhei stanął sparaliżowany ze strachu i ekscytacji. Jego oczy utkwiły swe spojrzenie na tajemnicze stworzenie, które wyszło z klejnotu. To nie było Pokémonem. Więcej, to nie było nawet człowiekiem. "To" było chorowicie różowe z dużymi, czarnymi skrzydłami. Najbardziej dziwnym zjawiskiem był wygląd. Z jednej strony "to" wyglądało bardziej kobieco, z zaokrąglonym biodrem i zakrytą piersią, a włosy na wpół były białe z domieszką szarości. Zaś druga strona wydawała sie być bardziej męska, z twardym, mniej zaokrąglnym biodrem i z mięśniem piersiowym bez piersi. Włosy tej drugiej połowy były bardziej niebieskawe. Miało na sobie dosć specyficzny strój; jedna noga była całkowicie zakryta, druga niemal naga. Cały wygląd dopełniały różnobarwne oczy - "kobieca" strona miała pomarańczowe, a "męska" miała zielone - oraz oko pionowo umieszczone na głowie. Wyglądało tak samo, jak klejnot. : Kyouhei był tak zafascynowany i przerażony widokiem, że nie był zdolny poruszyć się. Jego nogi głosowały za ucieczką, choć jego umysł wołał dowiedzieć się nieco o stworzeniu o ludzkiej posturze. Trener spojrzał na swój medalion, który zmienił swój kolor z srebrnego na złoto-czerwony, a klejnot zmienił swoją formę i teraz wyglądał jak szafirowy cierń. - "Te "oko"... ono było prawdziwym okiem? Legenda nic nie mówiła, że trener był tym czymś." - te myśli właśnie nawiedzały Kyouheia, kiedy "stworzenie" spojrzało na niego i lekko się uśmiechnęło, a w normalnych oczach był... smutek? Czyżby to "coś" było zdolne do odczuwania smutku? A może tylko udawało, żeby potem złapać Kyouheia i zrobić z nim co Arceus wiedział? Trener był przygotowany na najgorsze, co mogło mu się przytrafić. Stworzenie wówczas zrobiło coś, co Kyouhei się nie spodziewał - przemówiło. : ...M-mistrzu? - spytało się stworzenie. Kyouhei nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, lecz wtedy oczy stworzenia zaszkliło się łzami i wtedy podleciało do niego, ściskając go, mimo że było pół-przezroczyste. Trener nie wiedział, czy być przerażony czy zdziwiony. Szybko się odsunął od stworzenia: - K-kim jesteś? Dlaczego mówisz na mnie "Mistrzu"? - Wtedy zauważył że te stworzenie zachowywało się, jakby było urażone głęboko. : oh... spokojnie, przepraszam... wybacz mi, droga... - Kyouhei objął stworzenie swoimi rękoma, choć wiedział iż to był duch. Jednak wtedy środkowe "oko" owego stworzenia zabłysnęło żółtym blaskiem i w mgnieniu oka Kyouhei był na jakiejś pustynii, przed jakimś zamkiem. Kyouhei otrząsnął się ze zdumienia. - to miejsce.... wygląda jak Zamek Reliktu w Pustynnym Kurorcie... ale co ja mam z tym wspólnego? - kolejną odpowiedzią było rozmycie obrazu i pojawienie się kolejnego. Tym razem zostało pokazane miasto, nad którym dominował zamek. Wtedy Kyouhei widział dwóch młodych ludzi, biegnących przez ulice. Jeden z nich miał niebieskie włosy i niemal pozbawione emocji oczy oraz coś, co wyglądało na oko na czole. Kyouhei wtedy spojrzał na stworzenie i zauważył, iż środkowym okiem i niebieskimi włosami byli podobni. Nie mógł oprzeć wrażeniu, że młoda osoba była tak naprawdę tym czymś, co Kyouhei spotkał w jaskini. Druga osoba też była młoda, miała na sobie lekkie purpurowe szaty i czarne rozczochrane włosy, a jego oczy były lekko brązowo-żółte... takie same jak o Kyouheia. : Niemożliwe.... czyżbym... już wcześniej istniałem?... - to pytanie dręczyło Kyouheia, kiedy nagle obraz się zmienił. Teraz pokazywał dwóch młodych bawiących się Ninetalesem. Wtedy ten podobny do Kyouheia złapał Ninetalesa za ogon. Pokémon odwrócił się z nienawiścią w oczach i wówczas oczy zaświeciły się na czerwono. Strumień przeklętej energii zmierzał w stronę chłopca, kiedy niespodziewanie ten podobny to Stworzenia stanął pomiędzy chłopcem, a strumieniem energii, poczym przyjął go na siebie. To się zdarzyło tak szybko, że dla Kyouheia to było niemal w jednej sekundzie. Wtedy niespodziewanie pojawił się Hydreigon i odstraszył Ninetalesa, który z nienawiścią w oczach odszedł. Pojawił wówczas duża osoba z koroną na głowie i przytuliła chłopca, a za nim przyszło dwóch gwardzistów. Obraz znów się zmienił, tym razem ukazując łoże, na którym leżał chłopiec, który ochronił młodego przed Ninetalesem. Król i dwóch gwardzistów w towarzystwie dwóch zakapturzonych kapłanów z zaniepokojeniem spoglądało na trzęsącą się osobę. Król podniósł wzrok i ukradkiem zauważył młodego, który się ukrywał za kolumną. On też wyglądał na zmartwionego. : ...nic nie możemy zrobić. Ta klątwa jest zbyt ciężka do zdjęcia. - powiedziała czarno-zakapturzona postać. Król westchnął. - Ona poświęciła swoje życie, aby ocalić mojego syna-księcia, Najwyższego Króla.... Była dla mojego syna przyjaciółką... - Osoba lekko przechyliła głowę i jej oczy spojrzały na króla. - P-Przepraszam, królu... z-zrobię wszystko, by go chronić... nieważne, ile t-to będzie kosztować. : Jest jedno pewne rozwiązanie... ale to niestety będzie wymagać najwyższej ceny. - odpowiedziała biało-zakapturzona postać. - Możemy zmienić jej ciało i umysł, by mogła wciąż żyć... ale będzie w formie magicznej istoty, "Gengara". Jeśli duch pańskiego Najwyższego Króla przetrwa millenia, może przywrócić tą osobę do życia poprzez Oko Lojalności. : Król spojrzał na kapłanów. - Macie rację... ale boję też o swojego syna. Być może z tego powodu może utracić kontrolę nad swoimi zdolnościami rozumienia mowy magicznych istot. - powiedział, poczym spojrzał na dziewczynę. - Yubel, obiecaj mi... obiecaj, że duchem wciąż będziesz przy moim synu. Kiedy mój syn dojrzeje i pozna moc Najwyższego Króla, ty wówczas możesz powrócić do swego nowego życia. Obiecaj mi... : Obiecuję, królu... obiecuję go chronić przed wszystkimi i przed nim samym... - odpowiedziała Yubel, poczym jej ciało zabłysło pod wpływem zaklęcia kapłanów. Jej ciało stało się lekko fioletowe i podobne do Gengara. Wtedy jej ciało rozmyło się w okowach światła, a jej duch, wciąż młodej dziewczyny, również się zaczynało zmieniać. Z pleców wyrosły skrzydła, ciało stawało się chorowicie różowe, a wygląd powoli zmieniał się w połowie na męski, a w połowie na żeński. Jej niebieskie włosy też wydłużyły się i stały się na pół niebieskie i na pół białe. Kyouhei patrzył na to z grozą i strachem w oczach, jak dotknięta Klątwą Ninetalesa dziewczynka zmieniała się w demona, którego właśnie uwolnił. Trener nie zdążył otrząsnąć się z szoku, a obraz powoli zaczął znikać. Zanim całkiem obraz wyparował, Kyouhei zdążył szybkim okiem zauważyć swoje młode wcielenie, które płakało z rozpaczy odejścia swojej przyjaciółki. : Trener rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Znów był w tej samej jaskini wraz z podopiecznymi i to w towarzystwie stworzenia, którego uwolnił. Spojrzał na nią, która skuliła się z lekkiego strachu. Od razu Kyouheiowi było żal jej. - "...to dlatego nazwała mnie "Mistrzu"... a więc przez cały czas byłem reinkarnacją młodego księcia sprzed tysięcy lat... a ona czekała ponad tysiąc lat tutaj, zamieniona w złego Pokémona, z klątwą, która miała być nałożona na mnie... ". Wtedy Kyouhei przypomniał sobie chwilę, kiedy pokłócił się z Mei, kiedy w przypływie złości jego oczy zmieniły się na przenikliwe, żółte, przepełnione gniewem oczy... - "No tak, teraz rozumiem... To nie ja doprowadziłem do urwiska pomiędzy mną, a Volti... to był duch Najwyższego Króla... najwidoczniej pozwoliłem emocjom wziąć górę, a tym samym przebudziłem swoje przeszłe "ja"... ". Kyouhei spojrzał na Yubel, poczym podszedł do niej i pochylił się. : Cii, już dobrze, Yubel... już rozumiem... rozumiem, dlaczego chciałaś mnie chronić... ale nie możesz mnie oddzielać od przyjaciół, których miałem podczas swojej podróży... - powiedział łagodnie Kyouhei, poczym położył dłoń na ramieniu Yubel. Dziewczyna spojrzała na trenera swoimi oczami, z których płynęły łzy. Rozdział 53: Kontra Reshiram/Kieł Przeszłości Rozdział 54: Kontra Zekrom/Kieł Przyszłosci *Opis części IX: "Nowy Zespół Plasma kontratakuje! Zagrożenie ze strony wrogiej organizacji staje się realne kiedy zamrażają Miasto Opelucid, używając tajemniczej broni z swej Fregaty. Co gorsza, Kyouhei podczas bitwy o uwolnienie miasta traci przedmiot nieznanego pochodzenia, który wpada w szpony Mrocznej Triady, elitarnej drużyny Plasmy. Trener wyrusza na poszukiwanie siły, która może mu pomóc w wojnie przeciwko Nowemu Zespołowi Plasma. Dzięki swemu partnerowi Keldeo wpada na trop Mitycznych Pokémonów, które zwą się "Świętymi Szermierzami". Kyouheia czeka nietylko niełatwa walka z Cobalionem, Terrakionem i Virizionem, który przyrzekli walczyć przeciwko ludziom za to, jak potraktowali ich w przeszłości, ale i spotkanie z tajemniczym duchem demona-wojowniczki. Tymczasem Mei będzie zmuszona stawić czoła przeszłości i zacząć nowe życie w przyszłości...". Część 10: Pierwsza Liga Rozdział 55: Kontra Bisharp & Gothitelle/Elita z celem Rozdział 56: Kontra Wailmer/Marlon, Mistrz Wody Rozdział 57: Kontra Wailord/Ósme Starcie Rozdział 58: Kontra Gardevoir/Powrót Volti Rozdział 59: Kontra Emboar & Serperior/Współpraca Rozdział 60: Kontra Samurott/Hugh powraca *Opis części X: "Kyouhei zaczyna ostatnie starcie z ósmym liderem, Marlonem. Podczas gdy on toczy pojedynek, który ma zmaksymalizować jego umiejętności walki, Mei trenuje pod okiem dwóch silnych trenerów Unovy: Grimsleya i Caitlin, by zrewanżować się z wojowniczką Zespołu Plasma i z jej Seviperem. Kulminacja celów sprowadza dwóch przyjaciół z powrotem do jedności zwanej "Perfekcyjną Więzią". Niestety, przed ostatecznym pogodzeniem pojawia się przeszkoda w postaci Hugha, który zamierza zakończyć problem z Mei i odebrać to, co skradła w dniu jego pierwszego pojedynku...". Część 11: Starcie Legend Rozdział 61: Kontra Landorus/Lustro Odbicia Rozdział 62: Kontra Thundurus/Zmiana Formy Rozdział 63: Kontra Tornadus/Okiełznanie Mocy Rozdział 64: Kontra Kyurem II/Kierunek: Wielka Otchłań Rozdział 65: Kontra Kyurem III/Wielka Draka Rozdział 66: Kontra Kyurem IV/Moc Lodu, Ognia i Pioruna Część 12: Płonący Ideał i Elektryczna Prawda Rozdział 67: Kontra Magnezone/Colress, Zdrajca Rozdział 68: Kontra Beheeyem/Prawdziwa siła Rozdział 69: Kontra Weavile & Liepard/Ewolucja Czasów Rozdział 70: Kontra Kyurem V/Prawdziwe zagrożenie Rozdział 71: Kontra Zoroark/Bohater Ideałów Rozdział 72: Kontra Czarny Kyurem I/Kontrola równowagi Część 13: Misja Kompletna Rozdział 73: Kontra Czarny Kyurem II/Przeciwna strona wymiaru Rozdział 74: Kontra Cofagrigus/Ghetsis kontra Blaze I Rozdział 75: Kontra Hydreigon/Ghetsis kontra Blaze II Rozdział 76: Kontra Reshiram, Zekrom & Kyurem I/Perfekcyjna równowaga Rozdział 77: Kontra Reshiram, Zekrom & Kyurem II/Pierwszy Smok Rozdział 78: Kontra Golurk/Do Ligi Unova... Część 14: Ostatnia Legenda Rozdział 79: Kontra Chandelure/Shauntal, poezja Rozdział 80: Kontra Conkeldurr/Marshal, siłacz Rozdział 81: Kontra Honchkrow/Grimsley, hazardzista Rozdział 82: Kontra Reuniclus/Caitlin, psioniczka Rozdział 83: Kontra Druddigon/Mistrzyni Smoków, Iris Rozdział 84: Kontra Haxorus II/Finałowa walka = Lista postaci = Kyouhei "Blaze" * Kyouhei (''キョウヘイ Kyōhei) - główny protagonista serii Czerń2 i Biel2. Mei "Volti" Hugh "Grey" Colress N Yubel Ghetsis